


Violent Streak [Karmagisa]

by SpawnOfYaoi



Category: Assassination Classroom, Karmagisa - Fandom, karunagi - Fandom
Genre: Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), M/M, Sequel, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnOfYaoi/pseuds/SpawnOfYaoi
Summary: Nagisa Shiota, a trainee teacher in charge in a class of delinquents, utilising Korosensei's unconventional teaching methods to teach them. He appears weak and defenseless, using his personal experiences and other job to keep his cool. He handles everything with organisation, care and ability, managing to balance his teaching job with less than innocent work handled at night.However that all goes out of the window when a certain redhead wanders into the classroom to see if the rumours going around school were true.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello everyone! I am Nagisa Shiota, the trainee teacher in charge of this class." Nagisa stated with a nervous smile on his face. He glanced over the classroom with a disgusted eye; the head-teacher had said that this classroom was a bit run down but this was just falling apart.

Graffiti covered the walls, chalk board and desks like empty spray-paint containers and balls of paper were lying on the scuffed ground. The windows were obviously smashed but then shoddily repaired with sticky tape, almost as if it were an after thought.

And, just to add insult to injury, the students didn't look to good either. They all wore the uniform except that most of the had their tops unbuttoned to reveal a white, green or red shirt underneath. The majority carried a weapon around as well: baseball bats, pocket knives, knuckledusters and even sharpened broomstick handles. Basically the definition of delinquent.

However, Nagisa Shiota didn't see this at all. Instead he saw a classroom that was unfit to teach in and a group of students, each with their own personality and set of skills, who were lead the wrong way.

The class snickered maliciously, and that was the polite ones. Others got out of their seats and walked slowly and menacingly up to Nagisa while brandishing their weapons. 

"Huh? A trainee?" One sneered, placing their baseball bat on their shoulder and smirking at Nagisa. They had a orange Mohawk that was styled to look like a flame and a red t-shirt underneath his black jacket.

"You're shittin' me!" the one next to them joined in playing with their knife. This one had a green scarf wrapped around their lower face and a white jacket that was fully done up. He swaggered up and swung it carelessly, a little to close to Nagisa's face for his liking.

"Hey, that's a girl!" A student, who was positioned next to the teacher's desk, yelled. After that everyone else in the room joined in except for 2 people who stayed at the back of the room in their seats.

"Let's pull her pants down and see!"

A purposely missed punch that landed next to Nagisa's face, mockingly stopping mid-air and retreating.

"C'mon, you're in junior high, aintcha?"

A sharp tug on the back of Nagisa's blue hair - which was still slightly even after the hair cut.

"Do you know what kind of place this high school even is?"

"If you don't want to wind up in the hospital, make this a study hall."

It was at this point that the school bell rung, echoing off the chipped walls of the classroom. Nagisa took the last of his confidence and spoke shakily,

"Th-The bell's rung, so take your seats, class."

Nobody moved, in fact the only indication that anyone even heard Nagisa is that they laughed harder, their voices laced with twisted amusement.

"Take youw sheetsh, cwash." Another one imitated, making sure to curl his hands into fist and wiping away invisible tears.

The two people who were hanging around the back of the classroom stood up and sashayed over to Nagisa, the crowd that had formed in front of them parting quickly. The man in front had slick-back black hair and the most respectable uniform out of everyone, he was also not armed except for a dark gray ring on the man's ring finger.

He stood in front of Nagisa and looked down on him, which wasn't hard since Nagisa was ridiculously short. Without any warning, the boy grabbed his teacher's collar and lifted him up into the air.

Leaning his face in nice and close, so that Nagisa could smell his breath, he whispered darkly, "You don't get to boss us around. We'll kill you."

At this, instead of the expression of fear that he had previously worn, Nagisa's face turned neutral before turning into a full of smile.

"Eh?" the man questioned, his blank face now faltering. Everyone in the classroom had stopped laughing and jeering at the short, blue-haired man making the classroom eerily silent.

"Kill...?" Nagisa muttered under his breath as he looked the man holding him dead in the eyes. "Kill, huh?"

The book that Nagisa was holding was released from his hands, tumbling to the floor with a loud crash of the hard-cover. The whole class' attention turned to the book and boy was this a circuital mistake. Nagisa is dropped to floor but instead of falling to the floor, without any warning or sign whatsoever, Nagisa's hand shot to the neck of his capture and presses a finger on his windpipe.

All of the students' gazes shook with fear as they witnessed the toughest one of them be taken down in less than a second. Nagisa's eyes glowed brightly from the shadow that was cast on his face making the whole picture even more terrifying.

Now the only sound was the man underneath Nagisa letting out strangled attempts of speaking. Before his student actually passed out, Nagisa reached for the closest chair and dumped his captive in it.

Nobody had recovered yet but Nagisa didn't seem to mind, bending down and picking up the book that read 'Roll of 3-5'. He turned to the man he was previously choking with a single finger and shot him a kind smile.

"I do hope you can kill me -- before graduation that is."

The teacher casually strolls up to the desk and stands behind it, placing the roll book on it's decayed wooden surface. Casting one last happy glance over his gobsmacked students, Nagisa smiles brightly.

"Take your seats -- let's begin."

 

 

After that whole fiasco there was still a tiny bit of resistance from a couple of people, but all in all it went much more smoothly. Nagisa cleaned the classroom to the best of his abilities within the first couple of days, giving the students free days but a few still stayed and helped. So far all the graffiti has been cleared up as well as the rubbish and the walls repainted.

All of the students seemed to have a taken a turn for the better, even if it was a tiny one, but then Nagisa hasn't been teaching for that long. Of course, per the deal, many had made an attempt on Nagisa's life however all had failed; and like Koro-sensie last year he made sure to give them the proper credit for it.

In around four lessons almost all of the students had made leaps and bounds of progress; it was a miracle that made for rumors to spread extremely quickly throughout the faculty and students population. These included fake accounts of Nagisa giving the class the answer sheets for the tests and bribing the students with money to the fact Nagisa was sleeping with several members in the class.

Today, however, was different to all the others. All week Nagisa been calling out a certain name that never appeared to be in the class, so much in fact that he had reason to believe that it was an error in the system, however when he approached the other teachers about it they just said it was no mistake and walked away.

Nagisa walked into his classroom, smiling brightly at the seated pupils in their desks loudly discussing random topics ranging from sports to celebrities. So not that much of a variety actually.

"Good morning Class!" Nagisa chirped as he strolled up to his desk, eyeing the student in the back of the room that used to lead the class. His name was Daiki Oshiro, and there is a lot unknown about his past due to the lack of student records but Nagisa still knows a bit about him.

All of his life has been tough. Originally from China, his mother and father died when he was young and sent to live with uncle in Japan, this meant he had to learn a whole new culture and language just to communication. He attended military school before this but he got kicked out, so this was his only option.

"Mornin' Shiota-Sensie!" Aki Saito, currently the most changed in the class, greeted. Back when the class was a gang he was the helper and medic of the group, so it was inevitable that he was teased for being weak but they did acknowledge that he was always there to help.

"Hey Siato-san!" Nagisa nodded to Aki while placing the roll-book on his new wooden desk. Most of the furniture had been replaced by the school once Nagisa talked to the Principal, and let me tell that it was an awkward encounter.

The high teacher was a female named Aimi Takenaka, who reminded Nagisa a lot of Bitch-Sensie. She wore very low-cut tops that barely contained her large bossom and short skirts that hugged her body like a wet suit; this was all completed with a pound of makeup on her face making her resemble a stripper clown.

~ Flashback to the Head Teacher's Office ~

"Come in!" called Aimi from inside her office, glancing up to see Nagisa enter and close the rickety door behind him. She smirked at him as she motioned for him to sit down.

"So, you must be the new teacher, Nagisa Shiota?" Aimi asked, pushing her slick, black reading glasses down her small nose and off her face. Nagisa nodded and averted his eyes anywhere except the head mistress, and for a good reason too.

Her current outfit was particularly revealing: a half-sleeved grey jacket which had several black, plastic buttons not done up revealing the top of a black, lacy bralette with straps that ran up to her neck and almost acted like a choker. It hardly even began to contain her large breasts which were on display and since Aimi was sitting down Nagisa, thankfully, didn't even have to see what she was - or wasn't - wearing underneath the desk.

"So, how was your first day? The students give you trouble?" she asked kindly.

"It was... insightful, and no actually, in fact the entire class was brilliant. But coming to reason I came here, the classroom seems unfit for education purposes," Nagisa replied, getting straight to the point as he shifted uncomfortably. It was not because he had a 'problem', no quite the opposite in fact, it was because this lady was so thirsty and not even slightly discreet about it.

"Yes, we have been trying to upgrade them but, we simply don't have the money. I understand you are a man of high needs, Nagisa, but I am a women of high-performance. Perhaps I can help~" she replied, biting her lip slightly and pushing her huge rack up even further.

Nagisa had to bite his tongue in order not to tell her to put some clothes on and wipe the mountains of blush and gold eye shadow that decorated her rounded face.

"So you mean that you are so broke that you can't supply chalk for the chalk board, books for the students or fitting desks?" Nagisa asked in a irritated tone. Aimi looked taken aback, before scowling angrily at her new teacher.

"You aren't my type anyway! But fine, all your crap will be here in 2 days or so, now get out of my office! I think you need time to reconsider my offer," she growled, pointing to the door. Damn, this girl is giving off mixed signals here.

~ Flashback End ~


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the class filtered into the classroom after that, excluding four people, the majority of which were at a rugby match. Unsurprisingly, three students who regularly missed lessons had the worst grades out of everyone but Nagisa still allowed them to skip so that they could follow their passion - sport.

"Okay class, thank you for coming. Already everyone's attendance has shot up," Nagisa smiled, "I am very proud of you so please keep up the good work. Today, we will be studying algebra so if you could please take out your books."

Nagisa turned around and picked up a piece of chalk lying on his desk before scribbling on the clear blackboard behind him. When he turned back around everyone had their books out, excluding the students who didn't have them.

The class whispered quietly to each other but didn't let their eyes leave Nagisa at the front of the room, some thinking of cunning assassination plots and some toying with small weapons underneath the table. This made Nagisa's gaze wonder to the student in the class who was ja whiz at technology: Satoru Yamauchi.

In the first couple of days that Nagisa had been teaching Satoru has not only hacked his phone remotely but had also created a robotic fly to try and spy on him, the reason for Satoru wanting to spy is still unknown to Nagsia.

"So for now can anyone tell me wha-" Shiota-Sensei began before the door swung open with a huge amount of force, hitting the back of the wall with a big bang, and a student strutting through the door. Nagisa's eyes instantly flitted over to the tall male as he stood in front of the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late Teach," he smirked, "Woke up late."

Nagisa started at them for a second with critical and contemplative eyes. He hadn't seen the new boy before in his class and Nagisa was sure he wasn't mistaken; you could have seen this man from a mile away. One thought entered Nagisa's mind when he saw him.

Fuck, he's hot.

The boy was tall for his age with thick red hair that hung in a short fringe just above his fierce and sharp golden-orange eyes with a pointed, slightly-tan face that lead to a devilish grin. That grin. It looked like should belong on an insane person or someone who was giving sweets to a baby instead of taking: half-sincere, half-mischief. 

Unlike the others he was actually wearing the correct uniform, including the black blazer that fitted him snugly and put a bit of muscle on show, except with the top button on his shirt undone. But again, he could get away with it.

"Try and be on time nex-t time," Nagisa spoke, stuttering slightly at being caught off-guard like that. It just made the boy's devious expression widen.

"So you're the teacher everyone is talking about? Apparently you beat Daiki in a fight? How could you, don't seem so menacing to me. What's the big deal with you then anyway with letting people try to kill you?"

Why on earth are all the hot ones assholes, Nagisa thought to himself as a few of the other students laughed quietly.

"Could you please take your seat so we can carry on with class," Nagisa asked as politely as he could with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Now that the initial effect had worn off it just left him annoyed at the boy, "I'll see you after class."

Everyone in the class feel deathly silent, sending scared or worried looks from the new boy to their teacher. Nobody talked to him like that and got away with it. Except the boy had another trick up his sleeve.

"Sure," he shrugged, going over to an empty desk and sitting down in it, casually throwing his books on the surface. "But I don't need to listen to you so don't wake me up."

The bluenette's eyebrow raised, "Oh really? Before you do care to answer some of the questions for this lesson?"

The boy nodded, and Nagisa sighed. He placed the chalk down on his desk and picked up the roll book, opening to his most recent register. His eyes scanned the list of names before stopping on one that had been bugging him. The student appeared to never be here until now.

"Well Akabane," Nagisa questioned, looking Karma in the eyes and putting the roll book back on his desk, "Factorise this: x²- 6x + 9."

Now Karma raised an eyebrow, "That? Easy, (x - 3)²."

"6b² + 7b + 9 - 4b² + 5b - 2."

"2b² + 12b + 7," Karma answered without skipping a beat. Nagisa smirked and rummaged in his drawer slightly, before walking over to Karma with 2 sheets of paper.

"If you know the material then you won't mind doing this for me, would you?" the teachers asked, putting the worksheet on the red-head's desk.

Everyone gasped except Karma, who was left speechless. His mouth was slightly a-gape.

He mustn't know my reputation then, let me show him, Karma thoughts cheekily. Swiftly, he located his pocket-knife that was - surprisingly - in his pocket, gripping it in his hand.

"Oh I would just love to," he cooed, taking it out and swinging the blade directly at Nagisa's arm. The teacher chuckled darkly and moved at the last second, placing his hands on Karma's right shoulder and twisting.

A bone-chilling crack echoed through the classroom as Karma dropped the knife on the floor, hands flying up to clutch his shoulder. A searing pain shot through him but Karma bit his lip so he didn't cry out. He couldn't be seen as weak, or weaker then he was seen right now. This weak teacher has already up-staged him.

"Next time be a bit more creative and surprising with your ideas," Nagisa commented, walking back to his desk and picking the chalk back up, "So now could you please get to work while I teach the rest of the class?"

 

It took the class half the lesson to focus on the work and not the fact that Nagisa Shiota, their tiny, feminine and timid teacher, had just managed to dodge an attack from Karma freakin' Akabane but had also injured him!

"Shiota-Sensei," one of the students asked, raising his hand, "How did you anticipate that Karma-kun was going to swing at you?"

Nagisa chuckled and put the chalk down, not bothering to finish writing the equation on the board. He glanced at the red head who was sulking in the corner, the worksheet long finished, with his eyes fluttering closed.

"Akabane! Stay behind after class," Nagisa called innocently, making Karma's eyes snap open and glare at the teacher, in response Nagisa just smiled sweetly.

"And to answer you question Suzuki, it was easy. His body was leaned backwards and his hand was tense and in a uncomfortable position, meaning he was about to pull something out of his pocket, and due to the thickness of the knife jutting out then it wasn't hard. There is also the fact that there is only a limited range of moves that he could execute from that position."

All of the students, except Karma, gazed upon their teacher with awe in their eyes making Nagisa silently thank Osamu for asking that question.

Osamu Suzuki was the class's shop person, always had more then they should and always willing to trade it to somebody else for something that he wants. Not even Nagisa knows how he got all the he has without having certain connections, but a background check proved he came from a low-class family that was struggling with finances, however never stooped to illegal things.

The boy was a complete whizz at technology and hacking, which were not talents to be nursed in the classroom but of course Nagisa found himself doing just that.

"Thank you Suzuki for the question and could you please stay after class with Akabane? I would like to talk to you about something."

Osamu nodded his head however he looked slightly nervous. Nagisa plucked the chalk off of his desk and finished the equation on the board.

\-- Time skip to the end of class --

The sound of the bell rang through the room, bouncing off of the walls and screeching at all of the people inside. Students began to filter out of the classroom and slowly into the corridor chatting about Shiota-Sensei and Nagisa for some reason - it wasn't that big of a deal to Nagisa but it made Karma positively furious - the one thing he didn't want was his reputation to be blown to smithereens.

For this reason, he sat in his desk ignoring as the teacher cleaned off the board and ordered all of the work and materials on his desk to mark later.

Osamu waddled up to the desk with his eyes trained on the floor and a shy aura around him while Nagisa was straightening a stack of papers. This got Nagisa concerned because normally this guy wasn't afraid of speaking his thoughts without a filter, that being a good thing or bad.

"You wanted to talk Shiota-Sensei?" he squeaked. Nagisa nodded,

"I happen to know that your family has been running into some money troubles, correct?" Osamu nodded so Nagisa continued, "And I also happen to have connections to someone who could help you. His name is Itona-chan and he runs a successful tech company, lately he has been an employee short."

At this Osamu's eyes widened to almost double their size, catching onto what his teacher was saying. Karma also took an interest in this conversation since it wasn't often that a teacher would be so considerate towards his students or know an extremely accomplished businessman.

"Sh-hiota-Sen-sei, I coul-ldn't!" he stuttered, "Horibe-sama is famous for his compan-y and you are offerin-g me a job there?!"

Nagisa nodded and Osamu's eyes expanded again to almost unreal scale and so did Karma's - but less so.

"Don't you nee-d really good qualification to get a job there?" Osamu probed, "And I don't have any!"

"You will some day, I know it, so don't doubt yourself," the teacher smiled, "Plus it'll give you work experience which will help you get into basically anywhere. I was going to call him tonight and tell him if you wanted to go work for him or not, paid of course, so I sort of need to know your answer so-"

"YES! YES!" Osamu squealed loudly in a delighted manner, "THANK YOU SO MUCH SHIOTA-SENSEI!"

Nagisa chuckled, closing his eyes and shaking his head,

"No problem Suzuk-"

"Call me Osamu," Osamu interrupted, smiling brightly, "And thank you again, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and it is all because of you!"

He bowed to Nagisa who chuckled amused and waved him off, "No problem Osamu-kun. You can go now if you wish since I still have to deal with Akabane."

Osamu nodded vigorously and rushed to the door, calling behind him "You will not regret this Shiota-Sensei!"

Nagisa smiled and straightened out his pens into a row before slowly walking over to Karma, who had one of his eyebrows raised so high is might as well as left his face and a confused/thoughtful expression plastered on his face.

"So you know Itona-shi?" Karma drawled out slowly, "I wonder how..."

"You could say we have a history together," Nagisa said, his smile widening at the good memories, "lets leave it at that though. Now, why were you late?"

Karma appeared to be caught off guard from this question even though it was a common thing he was asked. He had a perfect excuse planned out in his head but for some reason it went straight out of his ear.

The red-head's mouth opened but no words came out so he ended up looking a like a half-pissed and half-confused fish which, let me tell you, was extremely amusing.

"My alarm went off late?" he finally responded in an unsure tone. Great, perfect excuse, he'll totally that.

"Oh, so you slept in for," Nagisa checked his watch," Around 5 and 1/2 hours late? Because of your alarm?"

Karma blushed and nodded, making Nagisa sigh. This was going to be a long detention.


	3. Chapter 3

Karma glanced at the clock, groaning when only 10 minutes had passed. This had to be the most bored that he had ever felt, since all that he had been doing is staring at a wall while Shiota-Sensei did something on his desk.

At the sound of annoyance Nagisa looked up from his desk with a frustrated expression, his lips were pressed to one tight white line and his eyes were slightly scrunched, to see what Karma was complaining about now.

"If you're so bored then talk to me," he scowled, looking back to the sheets that he was preparing for the class. Karma raised an eyebrow at him,

"What about?" Karma retorted shortly.

"You can decide, since you have so much time to do so," Nagisa shot back while glancing up at Karma. He accidentally met eyes with him, bright shining blue clashed with dull gleaming orange, that made him feel a bit weak in the knees. Good thing that he was seated.

They held the gaze for a couple of minutes, trying to get the other to crack. A smirk was plastered to Karma's lips all throughout, loving the effect he had on the teacher, which was quite evident. Eventually Nagisa broke the staring contest, not able to stay staring deep into his intimidating glare.

When people say that eyes are windows to their soul, it was more than true, for better or worse. His were a perfect window; they displayed the devilish and confident physique that Karma handled himself with making it even more unnerving. Nagisa felt as if he had known Karma before this but in a different circumstance.

"My choice? Then how this teach, assassination tactics."

Nagisa froze. 

Was Karma joking or up to something? Why on earth did he pick that topic? Maybe it's because he knows something about me, or is it his strong suit? Could I beat him in tactics that he uses to scare away teachers?

Meanwhile Karma, who expected to be scolded and told off, was slightly surprised by his teacher's reaction, but of course didn't let it show. The blue-haired man was still as a statue. Hey, it gives him a way to start.

"You have any experience? Personally I doubt it, you don't seem like the violent types, more soft and adorable, but you seemed to know my moves pretty well in class." Now this was actually bothering Karma. If Nagisa worked for the military or CIA or some organisation like that then this was not far!

"You could say that..." Nagisa trailed off. He glanced at the clock quickly, "Oh, look at that, you can go!"

Karma blinked. Then blinked again slowly. What?

Nagisa quickly collected all his papers off the desk into a pile and slotted them into his bag before slinging it over his back and walking out the door,

"See you tomorrow Akabane!" he yelled behind him before disappearing, leaving Karma in a confused and slightly shocked state. So many questions swirled around in his head like a vicious whirlpool, some about his response and some about his background, but all centered around his mysterious blue-haired teacher.

Finally he snapped out of his trance-like state. The new clock was creating a steady rhythm of ticks and tocks which kept him grounded in reality and not in his mind, though the unanswered queries in his mind kept moving and multiplying by the second.

Karma realized that he had been sitting alone in the classroom for well over 10 minutes so he decided to go home. To be honest it didn't really matter if he went home, he would be sitting alone in either the school or in a large manor with butlers and maids who pretended to care.

With this thought, Karma stood up and left the school building. It was deserted, not surprising, except for the janitor.

He was a tall, round, shapeless man with dark, wrinkled skin and a hair of thin, wispy white hair shooting out of his head in a weird quiff. The man was nice enough if a bit slow, came from America to get away from some woman who held a grudge against him, but extremely observant along with thorough and strong. It's the reason he got the job - that and he didn't ask for much pay. Name was Bill.

They passed while Bill was scrubbing furiously at some chewed gum that a kid had stamped into the cracked floor boards, sharing a knowing nod before going back to their task. Karma knew him decently well but they didn't have a close relationship, it was more kind gestures or small chats here and there.

Karma exited out the back entrance and headed towards the park to try and clear his thoughts. He just hoped that it wouldn't start raining.

 

Meanwhile, with Nagisa, he was rushing to his house - a comfortable, homely two story house with a small, tidy garden and three large bedrooms on the outskirts of town.

His mind was racing and he felt his blood lust increasing at an alarming rate that was getting difficult to hide, even though he had no formal assassinations today Nagisa still needed to kill something.

After spending 10 minutes for something to wear and changing into it, Nagisa admired himself in the mirror.

The short pleated black skirt that he wore had a small white stripe near the bottom complimented his black t-shirt style crop top with the words 'I'm all yours' printed on it nicely. Pink lipstick, a black leather choker with a pink sheer butterfly on it as well as a black clutch with the word 'LOVE' on it in pink pulled the entire outfit together along with Nagisa's black heeled combat boots and dangling black gem earrings.

The bluenette nodded at himself in the mirror and stuffed another set of more causal clothes in his purse before heading to the door, his heels clicking on the polished wooden floor.

This is the side of Nagisa that nobody he knows really sees excluding one person and the people who see him around the club. By club I mean strip club. 

Most people see the strip club as a place of pleasure and a cheap lap dance but for Nagisa it was a totally different angle, it was packed to the brim full of drunk and horny men willing to go into a room alone with you. All you got to do is play your cards right.

Nagisa walked swiftly down the street, ignoring the wolf-whistles he got, and headed straight for a stout building with a flickering neon sign outside that read 'Spicy Leopard'. It wasn't the most classy establishment but it did the trick.

He pushed to doors open and stepped into the large room. The air was thick with the scent of alcohol, arousal and sweat making it hard to breath, explicit music pounded from the speakers at a deafening level but the sound of the crowd still was louder. Bright red lights shone on sections of the room making them even hotter. There was one large room split into three sections: dance floor, bar and the stage. 

As usual on the stage, there was a most likely underage girl barely wearing her underwear humping the pole while faking moans. Her skin was gleaming with sweat as her large tits bounced up and down for all to see, but nobody seemed to care that her hair a mess or her makeup smeared beyond belief. Men were crowded around the sides of the large circular stage catwalk grunting and salivating - some even with their throbbing dicks out and were stroking them at differing paces.

The dance floor was packed, only tops of heads could be seen as people ground against each other and sloppily made out while groping each other.

Nagisa had to bite down a disgusted look and turned his attention to the bar. Several guys were sitting on stools with a drink watching the show and others were flirting with girls in extremely revealing clothing. 

He sauntered over to the bar and set himself down on a stool, catching the bartender's eye and indicating his normal order. The guy nodded and started to create the drink before sliding it over to Nagisa who slipped his a note.

"Hey sexy~" slurred someone behind Nagisa in a deep voice, panting heavily on the back of his neck. He could already the alcohol on his breath. Nagisa sipped the drink before spinning around on the stool and plastering a seductive look on his face,

"Heya handsome," Nagisa purred back, biting his lip in a seductive manner. The guy was older than he was - by at least 10 years- but was surprisingly muscular. Dark brown hair was slicked back on his round head, shining with hair gel, and small beady murky eyes were squinted to see Nagisa.

The entire time that Nagisa had been here it was getting increasingly difficult to hide his blood lust and even more so when the perfect target just walked up to him, wasted out of his fucking mind and clearly interested.

"I know a place that we could go and we could both get what we wanted~" Nagisa smirked dirtily along with the man, who was clearly already excited from the large erection that he already sported.

The man leaned forward and pressed their lips together, immediately darting his tongue out so that Nagisa could taste the whisky in his mouth. For some reason his mind went to Karma and how he acted during the detention and almost instantly a moan slipped past his lips.

They separated and Nagisa, being the sober one, took the others hand and led him to one of the many rooms that came off of the main one. He managed to find a spare 'love room' and pushed the man in.

Locking the door behind them, Nagisa proceeded to latch his lips into the man's in a heated kiss. Since he wasn't enjoying this, Nagisa carefully and slowly reached into his boots and wrapped his hand around the small dagger that was kept their.

In one swift movement, he had taken the dagger out of his shoe and pushed it against the man's neck, all while not breaking the kiss. His mouth muffled the yells and screams of the man as the blade made a nice, deep slit in his tender flesh before the stranger fell to the ground.

Nagisa smiled and wiped the blood onto the corpse's shirt before making his way to the locked window. From there he picked the lock and escaped, content with his nightly activities. It wasn't a contract but at least he sorted out his problem.


	4. Chapter 4

The classroom door opened and in stepped the red-haired troublemaker of the class. Every student turned their attention to him and shifted nervously in their seats, waiting for their teacher to notice the new presence in the room. Maybe it would explain what had been going on.

"How considerate of you to grace us with your presence Akabane," Nagisa spoke warmly, however looking Karma in the eye with a cold glare, "To what do I owe the honour?"

This confused Karma even more, that man was nothing like the shy, mysterious and welcoming teacher who he met yesterday. What happened?

"To ask you if you want to date me, what do you think I am here for Shiota-sensei?" Karma snapped, running a hand through his hair. A sense of unease and discomfort swept over Karma making him sway slightly, before he decided to sit down in his desk which happened to be next to Daiki.

They sat in silence while Nagisa just rolled his eyes and carried on with the lesson, which happened to be English, so Karma zoned out while staring out the window. He kept thinking about how much Nagisa had changed in such a short amount of time, it was weird, paired with how he reacted to Karma's question earlier in detention...

He was snapped out of his daze by Daiki who had thrown a paper ball at him. Sighing in frustration, he unfurled the ball and read the words that had been scrawled sloppily on the lined paper,

What happened in detention? Sensei's been acting strange all day.

It just reminded Karma why these kids needed a proper education. But back to the matter at hand, he hastily wrote a response before flicking it into Daiki's direction, who caught it.

Don't know, it's bugging me too.

Karma thought about asking what happened but was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. What added to how weird this was is that when Karma got home, he did some digging for information on this teacher.

Turns out his name is Nagisa Shiota and his birthday is July 20th, he went to the prestigious Kunugigaoka Junior High School and was in 3-E. He is a only child who had an abusive mother, Hiromi Shiota, who had a prison sentence for life for multiple charges but died only a few months in. Nagisa dated the upcoming actress Kayano Kaede for a couple of years before they split. Why would an ex of her become a teacher for one of the worst schools in the country?

The most mysterious thing about it all is this: this teacher job has a salary of $35,500 but Nagisa had a average spending off $40,000 per month, and yet he was not in debt. To top it all of was that he lived in a relatively large house for one person in one of the nicest nearby neighborhoods. There is no way in hell that he would be able to afford all of that with the teacher's salary yet there were no other jobs listed.

"Karma!" came a voice from the one and only Nagisa Shiota, who was glaring at him from beside the desk. Everyone was dead silent.

"Yes Sensei?" Karma asked teasingly, putting on an amused voice. Nagisa growled and walked away, muttering something about coming to see him after school. The lunch bell sounded and echoed around the room, making students stand up and start to leave the classroom.

Karma left the classroom slowly, making sure to spend as long as possible inside it without making Nagisa suspicious. Luckily, the bluenette's phone began to ring.

Nagisa pulled it from his pocket, looked at the name and cursed. Karma walked out of the classroom but stayed by the door with his ear pressed against it to make sure he could hear what was being said.

"Kar-" Nagisa began, but was obviously cut off since he stopped talking. There was a low-pitch noise but Karma couldn't quite hear the words. His teacher let out an annoyed sigh,

"I needed to blow of some steam, it's not fair to blame me for it. That's what Irina is doing for you so why not l-" he was cut off again by a louder noise of the same pitch followed by a high-pitched giggle.

Irina, have to remeber that to search up when Karma gets home.

"Look, I'm still in the classroom and anyone could be listening, so don't say stuff like that over the phone. Wait until I am there in person," Nagisa said, "I need to go now, bye."

He hung up the phone and huffed. Footsteps sounded towards the door and Karma scampered off, not wanting to be found out.

Hm, that was certainly interesting.

 

The bell rang that signaled the end of lunch, so all of the students in Nagisa's class filtered back into the room. Well, half of them, the others hung around outside for a bit longer.

However something was different when they went back in, Nagisa was hunched over his desk with his eyes basically stripping a folder for all of its words and information.

"Sensei?" Aki asked, making Nagisa jumped and quickly turned his attention to the students while snapping his folder shut, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you Aki-kun," Nagisa smiled slightly, nodding in the blond's direction. He stood up and walked to the blank chalkboard because picking up a piece of chalk and scribbling some instructions on it.

The students, including Karma, sat down in their seats while looking at Nagisa. Once the teacher was finished writing, he set the implement down and turned to the class, clapping his hands.

"So class, I want you to copy down these phrases in English and translate them into Japanese. Once you are done please write out two sentences in English which could be used in the context of these words," he smiled before sitting down. The students began to work, except Karma.

Something seemed off about Nagisa. The call earlier apparently put Shiota-Sensei in a bad mood, even though he seemed close to whoever he was talking to. It confused the red-head to a point of frustration.

Not knowing the answer was not something that Karma was used to, being the incredibly smart person he is, so this was bugging him extremely. And also just the fact that this man was so intriguing to him was also infuriating. Yeah, Nagisa was cute and all but it didn't add up.

If you applied the information Karma learnt when searching his teacher it became even more unbalanced, yet it made a fire underneath his ass. If you like it or not Nagisa Shiota, I will figure out your secrets.

"Akabane, do your work," Nagisa snapped without looking up, pulling Karma out of his thoughts. He was about to do as Shiota-Sensei asked but an evil scheme popped into his head. Oh, he couldn't pass this opportunity up, especially considering Nagisa's grouchy mood.

"Why don't you come over here and make me, Nagi-chan?" Karma taunted, tilting his head to the side and smiling innocently.

Silence. Every stopped working and stared at either Karma or their teacher, who had frozen. The air had turned ice cold.

Nagisa was gripping his chair leg so hard underneath the desk that his knuckles were turning white. He slowly put his head up, giving Karma a look that could kill painfully someone and bring them back just for them to die again 10 times over. It was dripping with venom and pure-blood lust.

"Class is dismissed. Go do some shit else. Karma-tan, stay here." The way Nagisa said it sent a chill down everyone's spine, all the hatred and desire mixed together was put on Karma's name making the red-head - for one of the first times - terrified. No, petrified.

He couldn't move. He couldn't breath properly. He couldn't look away from the sinister gaze coming from Nagisa.

In fact, they maintained this eye contact while the other students frantically hurried out of the classroom in a desperate attempt to get away. Once the door shut with the last student, Nagisa stood up and walked towards it, locking it.

Karma gulped. He fucked up. He fucked up so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Karma gulped nervously and shifted in his seat as Nagisa eyed him hungrily, like a predator staring at his prey. The tension was thick and tense, everything was still except Nagisa's piercing gaze and Karma's fidgeting. Silence echoed around the room, roaring in Karma's ear, before Nagisa finally decided to break it.

"Karma," the tone was chilling, ice-cold. The red-head shivered in fear, his bones shaking, teeth rattling in his skull. "May I ask why you decided to talk to me like that?"

The others mouth opened but no words came out, so he closed, before opening it again, much like a fish. That is actually a surprisingly accurate metaphor for what Karma felt: a helpless fish stranded on the earth, flipping and flopping in the palm of his blue-head teacher, at his mercy. If Nagisa liked, he could crush Karma in less than 10 seconds.

"Are you going to answer, or disrespect me further?" Nagisa spat, a sense of primal urge and desperation creeping into the edges of the words. A certain flashback kept running through his head, one with Korosensei and the Head Master. They were both in the classroom with the grenades inside of the text books.

It was Gakuho Asano was trying to kill Korosensei over and over again, and Nagisa felt the same burning rage bubble in his stomach, like a fire being stoked with gasoline.

This was the problem with being able control your blood lust as well as Nagisa. Every bit of suppressed emotions were crammed inside of a glass bottle and every time he made a kill, only a small bit escaped. Eventually all of the contained aggression bursts its shell and spill everywhere sending Nagisa into an animistic frenzy.

But the bottle burst at the wrong time, and Karma just so happened to be there. The flashback helped keep Nagisa rooted and maintain a lot of the spillage, but some still escaped. Wrong time.

"N-n-no," Karma stuttered, it took all of his effort not to whimper at the harshness and need that coated Nagisa's words. His mind was split into two halves; one was interested in how this sudden behaviour complicated matters and the other was petrified at what this man he, who he was locked in a room with alone, was capable of.

"What are you so nervous for? I'm not going to hurt you," Nagisa soothed, and just that fact made up Karma's mind. He was absolutely fucking terrified of this man.

This man - this extremely short, curvy and scrawny man with beautiful blue hair and pale skin, plump lips and long eyelashes that shielded his piercing azure eyes that resembled the depths of the ocean - could kill him with a flick of his delicate wrist. Karma did not like that fact. Just that fact alone scared the red-head shitless.

Karma flinched when he realized how close Nagisa had gotten. He was so close to him that warm breath tickling the back of his neck, setting his nerves alight and hairs on end. Karma's breathing hitched. 

The air got hotter making beads of sweat form on Karma's forehead, time seemed to stop. All the tension was quickly killing him.

"I bet your screams would be so amazing to hear, make you beg for mercy," Nagisa whispered, leaning closer and nibbling on Karma's skin, "In more ways then one, oh god just thinking about it gets me all riled up. But unfortunately it will have to wait until another day since I might not be so... lucky this time."

Quickly, Nagisa pulled back and stalked towards the door, unlocking it and stepping outside, leaving Karma alone.

His breathing was still rapid and uneven, the slightest noise made him jump 10 feet in the air. Nothing inside of him could process what the actual fuck just happened. Nagisa was about to skin him alive then suddenly decided to leave.

It was only then that Karma realized that two people were next to him, looking upon the red-head with a large amount of concern. Daiki and Gorou Ogawa.

Gorou Ogawa was the most thick-headed person that Karma had ever met, easily manipulated but built like an ox. He was stronger than bones and always ended up breaking other peoples, if by accident or just being angry, meaning that he was the henchman of the class. Another thing about him, Gorou had the most obvious crush on Daiki but denied it, though nobody bullied him for it since the man could crush their skull like an egg.

The boy came from a decent background, his father was ex-military and used to work for the Defense Ministry before he was fired, Akira Takaoka.

"Dude, what happened? Shiota-sensei was pissed," Gorou spoke, but Karma wasn't listening. He just nodded and hummed, still thinking about what happened, desperately scrabbling for answers. None of the puzzle fitted together.

"Karma-kun!" Daiki called, waving a hand in front of the red-heads face. He was the only one who was confident enough to be near Karma due to how explosive the red-head could be.

He snapped out of his daze and looked upon the two, who rose an eyebrow at the sweat that still trickled down Karma's brow and his pale skin.

"You okay? Look like you seen a ghost." Gorou commented, leaning on Daiki's shoulder and furrowing his eyebrows. Karma chuckled dryly,

"Thanks for the compliment brick-head."

He stood up and rushed to the door, wanting to get out of school as soon as possible so he can think things over. More and more questions kept popping into his head but no answers were appearing, making him frustrated.

God damn you Nagisa Shiota, why are you so hard to unlock?

 

Nagisa stormed out of the classroom before making his way to the staff room; he desperately needed to speak to someone before his blood lust got even more out of control than it already. Luckily, the room was empty, so Nagisa locked the door just in case.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone, swiftly turning it on and dialing in his agent's number. It only took a few rings for his baritone voice to emit through the speaker.

"Yes Nagisa?" he greeted in a monotone tone, the soft sound of pen scratching into paper in the background created a homely vibe that calmed down Nagisa a bit. There was a higher pitched humming followed by another voice, this time more feminine,

"Oh, hey. Can this wait because we have plans soon," she state. It appeared that the call was on speaker phone.

"Irina, Karasuma, I need your advice urgently. And no it cannot wait," Nagisa spoke, it sounded a mix between frustrated and needy but Nagisa couldn't help it.

"Hm? What for?" Karasuma asked, Irina chipping in by saying, "Oh did you finally get yourself a date?!"

"No! My control has gone... it's best if I just explain from the begging. Ever since I got here there has been one kid in my class, Karma Akabane. He didn't show up for weeks and then showed up late, which isn't the strange part, the strange part is that once he showed up I had extremely little control of my blood lust. Right now I just locked myself in a room with him and almost tried to kill the guy!" Nagisa stressed. He was now pacing up and down the room and his voice was getting increasingly frantic with each sentence.

"I'm worried that if I can't regain control then I'll snap and kill him, which will expose me. What doesn't help as well is that he is getting nosy and trying to figure me out but to what extent I am currently no sure." He took a deep breath and waited for his superiors' responses.

There was silence on the other end of the call excluding the heavy breathing of Karasuma. Nagisa anxiously waited but no sound came.

Eventually, it was broken by Karasuma who - as always - sounded very professional but something in his voice was off, making him seem shocked. It was understandable; not much made the best assassin he had seen loose control as Nagisa had described.

"Irina and I will look into that kid and see what we can come up with, figure out who he is and what he knows. Meanwhile you need to work on keeping your calm. We can't have you snapping in public and going on a rampage, Itona couldn't help us then. Nor Kaede for that matte-"

Karasuma's practical thoughts were interrupted by Irina, who was practically fuming with rage.

"So, let me get this straight, you almost killed one of your students?! Get a grip on yourself Nagisa! If you expose us then we'll have to kill you and I know you don't want that! Korosensei would so disappointed in you!"

Nagisa went numb at the thought of Korosensei. Unknowingly, he zoned out and began to remember careers day with Korosensei, the day that Nagisa told him that he wanted to become an assassin.

"I will support whichever path you choose," he muttered to himself, forgetting that he was on the phone, "Just think it through first."

"Huh? Nagisa!" Irina yelled, concern seeping into her words, snapping Nagisa out of his trance-like state. "Are you okay? You zoned out. I was apolog-"

"Yeah, thanks, got to go bye," Nagisa cut her off, speaking extremely quickly before hanging up. He flung the phone onto his back and ran a hand through his short, blue hair. A few deep breaths later Nagisa still felt like he was going to cry.

At first it was only a few tears that leaked from his azure eyes, but then thoughts of his mother seeped into his mind, making them come down heavier. He remembered his mother, Korosensei, Gakushuu. Oh god Gakushuu.

In school only Korosensei knew about the extent of how much Nagisa's mother acted, except for Gakushuu. He found out through god only knows and discovered Nagisa after school, then they got to talking.

-=- Flashback -=-

Nagisa was walking home alone since Kaede went to a new cafe that had just opened near the school with Yada and Rio. 

He was shivering servery, pulling his coat further onto his form even though he knew it was futile; the salty raindrops would just soak through the fabric. Did I forget to mention it was raining heavily? Yes? Well it was.

Nagisa was starting to get tired. He was already worn down from the intense training he had done that day which consisted of beating Takaoka so that Karasuma could be the fitness teacher again, so it didn't help that he was dragged down by the in weight of his bag that was drenched.

As if the walk couldn't get any worse, a harsh and icy wind blew through the street, which happened to be like a funnel for the chilling breeze.

All of sudden a slick, black limousine pulled up to curb and its heavily tinted windows rolled down a bit to expose the head of none of other than Gakushuu Asano.

"You're cold, get in," he instructed, opening the car door. Nagisa hesitated for a minute,

"B-but I'll g-g-get the inside of you-ur car we-" he was cut off by another howl of wind gushing through the street and making Nagisa shudder more than before. He finally gave in and clambered into the warm, comforting interior of the car.

Gakushuu closed the door and looked at Nagisa frowning. He reached underneath the seat and pulled out a thick, cotton blanket before draping it around Nagisa in an attempt to warm him up. The bluenette hummed gratefully and pulled it closer around him, snuggling into the fabric.

"Why don't you have an umbrella or waterproof coat?" Gakushuu asked, "You're freezing."

"The wind would have killed an umbrella and even if I did have one, I would be to embarrassed to pull it out." Nagisa answered plainly before smiling at the other, "Thank you, but why?"

"You would have gotten hypothermia," Gakushuu shrugged, "Besides, you already are by 10 minutes, no point being later."

Nagisa jolted in shock, before looking at the watch on Gakushuu's wrist and yelping, "Oh god I am! I need to get home now before she gets angrier!"

Gakushuu nods and signals to the driver, confirming Nagisa's address. When that is done he sits down and shuffles closer to Nagisa, making him blush,

"Wh-at are you doing Asano-kun?" Nagisa asked.

"Due to my body heat and your lower core temperature, it is only logical to sit closer together to reach an equilibrium," Gakushuu answered, scooting closer. "Besides, you are the only person who can relate to my father, with your mother."

"Oh, so is that why you care Asano-kun?" Nagisa inquired, looking up at Gakushuu with curious eyes. He almost awed at Nagisa but restrained himself, yet he could not help the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Partly. Oh, and please, call me Gakushuu."

-=- Flashforward -=-

After that they became best friends, the class or his father didn't even notice. Nagisa often stayed at his to avoid his mother and visa-versa, of course Nagisa's mother would tease him about bringing a boy home but never tried anything with Gakushuu there.

To this day it was one of the only people that Nagisa stayed in contact in with who was outside of the E class.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next day and Nagisa was pacing the classroom deep in thought being watched like a hawk by Karma, who had finished the work that the teacher had set ages ago. Both of them were tense but for different reasons.

I wonder what he is worrying about, Karma thought placing his head in his palm, it's weird. Throughout the entire time that the class and Karma had known Nagisa the bluenette had never been anxious about anything, always calm and collected, so this was concerning. A small tug was felt in Karma's heart but the young boy decided to ignore the new sensation.

Contrary to the class' belief, Nagisa was fully aware of Karma staring at him. It just served for him to be even more anxious. If he carried on looking at him then Nagisa doubted that he could control himself, killing the boy for sure.

Luckily, his phone buzzed breaking him out of his thoughts. Something to distract Nagisa from Karma and maybe some information on his student. As if sensing the relief, Karma called out,

"You aren't meant to have your phone on during lesson times, it's against the school policy."

Nagisa groaned inwardly, cursing the younger silently, before retorting quickly, "And you are meant to be getting on with your work yet I don't see that happening. Other teachers in this school use their phones - which I am sure you are aware of - so I don't see what you are complaining about. It doesn't affect you."

Karma was momentarily stunned at how defensive Nagisa was being over a phone, which just sparked his interest even more. If he could just get that phone (which to ignorant little Karma that sounded easy enough) then he could potentially unlock the mystery of Nagisa.

"No need to yell Shiota-sensei, just pointing it out," Karma put his hands up in mock surrender, "But you are the only decent teacher in this school. Maybe be a role model for the others yeah?"

He couldn't let Nagisa see his phone which was going to be almost impossible.

"The other teachers are too dense to realize their wrong doings, plus they aren't even here right now, so what good will it do?" Nagisa replied instantly, walking over to his desk. Karma panicked slightly and said the first thing that came to mind.

"It would make us respect you!"

Nagisa froze. Flashbacks of Korosensei doing so much stuff to gain the student's respects flashed through his mind: tutoring before mid-terms and finals, replanting the tulips, becoming flustered after being caught doing something naughty, constantly letting students loose, settling arguments, putting together tour guides.

He subconsciously growled at the thoughts, trying to bat them away and being unsuccessful. His blood lust surged and flooded his weakened defenses. This was not good and Nagisa knew it, he needed to leave right now.

"Do not mention respect again. I will be right back so don't move from your seats and carry on working."

With that Nagisa fled the scene before he tried to kill Karma again. The red-head was utterly baffled at his teacher's response, adding it to the mental list of knowledge on him, but was happy he managed to get Nagisa to leave.

He stood up from his chair and strode over to Nagisa's desk, scanning it for his phone. After a second he found it and opened it up. Dammit, a password. But something else was on there that made Karma's eyes widen.

Why the fuck was there a picture of Gakushuu Asano as his lock screen? The man who he was constantly compared to when he was younger, and just because they were related? It doesn't help that Gakushuu was already going to be naturally better than Karma, being that he was seven years older than him, but he was also a 'child prodigy'! Somehow Karma needed to be the same.

To make it worse, it was picture of Nagisa and Gakushuu. They appeared to be in an arcade type place, smiling and laughing, neither looked drunk despite the multiple empty pint glasses on the table behind them. It chilled Karma for some unknown reason and a pit of anger settled in his stomach. It wasn't exactly anger but close to it, a new emotion he wasn't aware of.

How come Karma didn't know that Nagisa knew him? How on earth did he even know him anyway? For Gakushuu's entire life he had been sent to private schools, private offices and high positions in work so the fact that Nagisa - a young, seemingly weak and slightly dumb trainee teacher - knows the other on such a personal level that they hung out made Karma nervous. There was so much that he didn't know or understand and that scared him. 

"What are you doing?" Satoru asked from behind Karma, watching the phone's screen intently. Karma snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he had almost cracked the screen from how tightly he was holding it.

"Trying to get into Shiota-sensei's phone, why don't you help?" Karma asked, tossing the phone to Satoru. He yelped,

"But isn't that, like, against the rules?! We can't!"

"Rules have stopped us before have they?" Karma commented with a sly smirk on his face making Satoru gulp nervously.

He began to type in some combinations but soon timed out, so he flicked off the case and messed around with the wires. Crossing a few over and touching it to the memory chip, the phone unlocked.

Satoru put all the wires back handed Karma the phone.

"Thanks, I won't tell Nagisa you were part of it," Karma promised and looked at the screen.

This background was a bit more interesting. It consisted of Nagisa, on the beach of some tropical island, next to Kayano Kaede. Both were much younger and Karma estimated around his age in the photo. They were laughing as a group of other people, presumably students due to the same age appearance, were rushing after a yellow blob.

Everything expect the two in the picture was slightly out of focus, the others more so than the scenery, so it was a bit harder to see clearly.

Karma decided to check out his text threads. The most recent that he had been sent was from a contact named 'Bitch-sensei', and appeared to be a text document. He clicked on it and before opening the document scrolled up to see the context. There were some exchanged from yesterday that yielded interesting results.

Bitch-sensei: You need to control yourself Nagisa, don't loose your temper. I'll get you the info asap while Karasuma finds someone to help. Don't fuck it up in that time.

Me: I won't fuck it up Bitch-sensei - don't worry. Thank him for me. I need to go now, Gakushuu is coming.

Bitch-sensei: Oh and one last thing, since I don't have very much time right now the information will be basic but I will gather more soon. See ya~

Karma wrote down the name Karasuma and some information he got, wondering why Nagisa was hanging around Gakushuu. It bugged him so he opened the file. God fuck, what the actual fuck, shit. What?!

Name: Karma Akabane

Birthday: December 25th

Height: 175 cm (5'9")

Weight: 60 kg

Blood type: AB

Skills: Despite being in a low-tier school Karma has the top grades. He has extremely fast reflexes and excellent fighting skills, good marksman ship as well, being very strong physically. His mind is more suited to foul play such as one of a method assassin liking the method over results.

Living: He lives his with parents but they are very 'free' people, spend most of their time travelling leaving Karma alone at home, who run a very successful business but spend most of their money on flights and cruises (for more information just ask).

Notes: Suspended before due to violent behaviour.

Wh-How!? Nobody except him knew most of these things about him, how the fuck did Nagisa get his hands on this info?! Who was bitch-sensei and why did she send it to him?!

Karma's thoughts were cut off by the door opening, so he quickly locked the phone and dropped it back on the desk. Sitting down in his seat, Nagisa cast him a sharp glance before returning to the desk and unlocking his phone.

While reading it Nagisa's face was unreadable, but he sent a message back and switched it off.

"Sorry about that class," he apologized, "If you could carry on with your work that would be much appreciated."

Nagisa sat down at his desk and sighed, running a hand through his hair, leaving Karma more confused than ever. But what Karma did know is that Nagisa was powerful and had something to do with the dark side of life, not an average teacher. That scared him.

 

As soon as Karma got to his desolate mansion, he raced upstairs and to his father's study. Inside he sat a lavish dark oak desk that had a large patch of red leather at the top, on which rested a slick computer, paired with a dark red leather chair. He logged in swiftly and opened the search engine that was installed. 

Typing in Karasuma there were a few results much to Karma's displeasure, except there was one which stood out to him. Tadaomi Karasuma - the 35 year old was the Chief Intelligence at the Ministry of Defense, married to a Irina Jelavic. He apparently supervised a special mission 7 years ago that was confidential information even to Karma's father who was pretty high up in the index of power. A master of hand-to-hand combat, even being able to match the God of Death, as well as being a weapons expert with immense endurance.

( In this world they haven't had a daughter because it fits the plot better)

Apart from that there wasn't very much information on the man but Karma had a feeling that this was the man that Nagisa was talking to. He knew so many surprising people that if he knew Karasuma then it wouldn't even surprise the red-head. On that note he decided to search up Irina Jelavic in case that shed the light onto the situation. After reading the notes Karma decided not to mess with this couple.

Irina Jelavic, former top infiltration assassin and professional hitwomen, currently works for the Ministry of Defense underneath her husband Karasuma. Interestingly enough she also aided in the secret mission with her husband. She was extremely talented - it seemed - in her past field; the kiss of death, intricate planning, multi-lingual (knowing 10 languages fluently), weapons master, competence in martial arts, seduction and knowing multiple musical instruments.

Her and Karasuma are considered the top people in their work. Karma sat back on the chair and let his thoughts swirl around mind. Questions buzzed around but instead of finding answers he just came up with more queries.

How did Nagisa know these people? Was Irina Bitch-sensei? If she was then did she teach Nagisa his skills in assassination? Was Nagisa an assassin, was that how he got his extra cash and abilities? Had he been a part of the secret mission that they both went on? Were these even the right people?

After thinking so much that a severe headache began to form, Karma got out of the desk and walked out of the study. A stroll should clear the aching in his mind - maybe even go to a club to distract him.

Deciding that this was a good idea the red-head changed into some more casual clothing and grabbed some keys, jogging out of the door and heading to his favourite bar. He had been at it much more than a boy his age should have.

When he reached the door, Karma pushed the door open and stepped inside. Immediately a strong wave of alcohol and sweat assaulted his nostrils but he ignored that. Shoving people out of the way, Karma managed to reach the bar and signal the bar tender. The man behind the bar slid a small glass of whisky over to Karma and leaned on the surface beside him.

"Rough day?" he asked, using a grey glass to clean the glass in his hands. Karma nodded in response. "What happened?"

Karma sighed, "A lot. But mostly this guy, at school, is really mysterious and it is annoying the hell out of me."

"Mysterious how?" he asked Karma, walking to the back wall and pulling a bottle of green liquid off of the shelf and filling the now clean glass.

Karma had been coming here for ages and knew the bar tender on a personal level, enough that he trust the man with a small amount of information. He was dumb enough not to tell anybody else and even if he did nobody would take him seriously.

His name was Ryoma Terasaka, same age as Nagisa now that Karma looked back, and was very muscular. Exactly like a bull: dumb and strong. Spiky blonde hair with a brown patch on top as at the peak of his square face complete with heavy-set eyes and mouth.

"Well, to start off, he knows stuff that he isn't meant to. He can do things that are really specialized and possesses... talents. It's scary. Not to mention that he has friends and contacts in high positions so I have no idea how he got stuck in my school. It is frustrating that I can't crack the case."

By now Terasaka was listening intently with his brows furrowed.

"Does he happened to be around my age, blue hair, looks like a girl?" he inquired, sliding the drink to the customer who placed a note on the bar and walked off to talk to a random chic he saw.

Karma narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"How do you know that?" he asked, setting the whiskey down on the table and swirling slightly on the bar stool. In return the bar tender grinned. Did he know Nagisa? If he did then it would make everything even more complicated and Karma even more confused.

"Well I am aware of him now, yes, but I didn't realize that he was a teacher. That or he is a student at your school which I highly doubt."

Karma groaned loudly and downed the rest of his drink before fishing several notes out of his pocket and slapping it on the bar. Terasaka took them and flicked through them whistling.

"Tell me what I want to know and more might come your way. I know you are in need of money or why else would you be working this dead-end job in a dead-end town?"

Terasaka bit his lip, scanning Karma and then the money, before nodding.

"I'll tell you all that I can tell you but I am required to keep quiet on some things."

This just gets more confusing to Karma by the second. His bar tender happened to know his probably-assassin teacher and yet couldn't tell him some information about him? Why, what was so important that he couldn't tell Karma?

"How do you know him and what is your relationship?" Karma asks.

"Well I can't tell you how I know him but I can inform you that we do talk," he glanced down at the money before putting it in his pocket. "Maybe not regularly but we are on good terms."

There was a tap and a certain bluenette appeared at the opposite end of the bar, beckoning Terasaka over. He looked at Karma and opened his mouth but Karma beat the bar tender to it.

"Go to him and forget about me, I will be listening."

Terasaka hesitantly nodded before walking over to Nagisa. Karma picked up his empty glass and slid a few places over on the stools so that he could hear the two talk.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what are you doing here Nagisa-kun?" Terasaka asked. Nagisa bit his lip and glanced at an older man next to him.

He was wearing a creased dark gray suit with a black tie and white button up, making his silver hair seem even lighter. Stern green eyes glinted underneath bushy brown eyebrows and contrasted his plump lips that were shining from his thick tongue constantly flicking over the cracked surface.

"I was wandering if you could cover for me," Nagisa replied and Terasaka somehow knew what he meant. He nodded,

"Go ahead but just don't get caught. Remember, if you are caught you don't know me."

Nagisa smiled at the other and nodded thankfully before moving to the older man. Terasaka slid over to Karma and indicated to draw his attention elsewhere than Nagisa, but it didn't work.

Nagisa slipped next to him and cast a fake drunk look at the man, slurring out some incoherent words that couldn't be heard clearly over the thumping music. Bright green and red lit up the scene making them both seem like high elves that took the wrong kind of sugar. Karma managed to get something about being hot and needing someone. The older man shifted in his seat and smirked at Nagisa, placing a handful of coins of the bar's surface and tugging the bluenette into the throbbing crowd behind them, out of sight.

It was only then that Karma realized Nagisa was dressed in a short maroon dress that hugged his curvy body well, bringing out his hips even more, that complimented his tall strappy black heels and dark red lip stick. Blue hair was loose around his shoulder and flowed down his shoulders like a river - all completed with dark gray rose earrings that sparkled in the light. He looked stunning to the red-head and thoughts about what he wanted to do with Nagisa quickly popped up, but he suppressed them just as swiftly. This was his teacher for God's sake.

"What was that? Why was Shiota acting drunk?" Karma asked Terasaka after a moment, who was pouring another drink before collecting the money that was left. He had some theories but all of them seemed a bit to crazy for him to fully believe, so he dismissed them.

"I am afraid I can't tell you," he replied. Karma narrowed his eyes and left to try and search for Nagisa and the man in the crowd, but he couldn't find them. With a frustrated huff, Karma walked out of the bar into the cool air of the streets.

He made his way home to sleep so that he could think about what he just learnt and witnessed some more.

Nagisa led the man onto the dance floor, bumping into people almost every turn he could. The man behind him was grinning with glee, following the bluenette blindly, eager to get laid. He pushed past the last of the crowd impatiently and came to a back room where Nagisa was waiting.

"Come on boy, how about a little privacy?~" he purred, putting a hand on his hip and fluttering his thick eye lashes. The man nodded dumbly and stumbled into the room, pushing the door open violently and almost falling inside. Giggling, Nagisa sashayed into the room while swaying his hips seductively making the older man grow aroused.

"What are you waiting for?" he purred, closing the door by leaning on it and turning the lock. Licking his lips the other stood up and swayed over to Nagisa with outstretched arms.

Quick as a flash, Nagisa reached under the dress and pulled out a gun - silencer attached of course - and shot the man in the head. His body fell to the ground with a soft thunk and before any blood could escape Nagisa pulled him up and inspected the hole.

"Damn it, still not 100% accurate. Improving though," he muttered to himself, grabbing a mold in the shape of the bullet and plugging the hole. He heaved the body onto his thin shoulder, shaking slightly, and made his way to the window. Another contract done.

 

The next day was the weekend so Karma took this opportunity to investigate Nagisa further. Seeing what happened yesterday at the bar just raised more questions to which he didn't have the answers to, all of this unknown knowledge was really starting to bite his sense now. It was similar to a yearn to learn more about his blue-haired teacher yet it also a... desire. Just that fact alone scared Karma. Maybe if he learnt more about Nagisa then he would be repulsed and not want to like him, yet so far it just made him more intriguing, making Karma subconsciously fall harder for him.

Currently Karma was sat in front of his dad's computer again, researching the bar tender that he thought he knew a lot about. Now he seemed to be a stranger. But what was the most unnerving thing is that when researching Karma didn't expect to find anything yet here he was.

Ryoma Terasaka, currently works at the bar, went to Kunugigaoka Junior High School (like Nagisa). He was also placed in class 3-E (again, like Nagisa). That must be where he met Nagisa but that doesn't explain the fact that they are still in contact, their personalities are practically polar opposites and only really good friends stay friends when they leave school, so they must have been extremely close.

Surprisingly to Karma, he had some physical attributes documented similar to Irina. According to his profile Terasaka had a in-depth understanding on explosives and had been hired on several occasions to create or modify bombs. This seemed to the only exception to his intellectual ability since the rest where strength and durability.

The last two weren't surprising to Karma, since he had been observing Terasaka over past years, but the explosive knowledge was. How on earth did he get educated in that? And finally the school. This was the only tie that he could find to Nagisa that he could find - even after hours of searching.

What went on in that school to bring so many powerful and well-known people to some nobodys? And make them stay in contact? What did they teach the students? Was it the same for the other classes? Maybe he could search it for other students as well.

So Karma did just that. For some reason it was restricted information so he had to spend some time hacking past the security that was set up. He came up with this list:

( A/N - So I quickly summed up all of the relevant information, so please don't comment that I missed something - more information in the author's note at the start. There is none of the basic info like gender, age, birthday, family unless it relates to the story because this already took forever so just shush)

Kaede Kayano  
Abilities: Inhuman perseverance, excels in assassination techniques, professional actress, abnormal levels of intelligence  
Current Occupation: Actress  
Notes: E̷r̷r̷o̸r̷ ̵ ̴C̵o̷r̷r̸u̶p̴t̵e̸d̴ ̴D̶a̸t̷a̸ ̸D̶e̷t̵e̵c̵t̴e̵d̴ ̴

Itona Horibe  
Abilities: Advanced knowledge on Engineering and Mechanics, abnormal levels of intelligence, extreme physical prowess.  
Current Occupation: Owner of global, multi-billion pound technology company  
Notes: E̶r̸r̴o̵r̴ ̶E̸r̵r̴o̵r̸ ̶C̸o̴r̸r̴u̶p̵t̸e̶d̶ ̴D̴a̴t̶a̶

Rio Nakamaru  
Abilities: Above average intelligence, creditable acting, mastery of English, accurate marksmanship on non-high recoil weapons  
Current Occupation: Student in Higher Education

Yuma Isogai  
Abilities: exceptional knifework, good marksmanship, mastery of social studies/ geography, sharp reflexes, born leader  
Current Occupation: Waiter  
Notes: His father is deceased.

Yukiko Kanzaki  
Abilities: Good marksmanship, overall mastery of Japanese Literate   
Current Occupation: Nurse  
Notes: Hardcore gamer, specialized in online war games.

Toka Yada  
Abilities: Good knifework, notable infiltration skills, skilled negotiation  
Current Occupation: Spy for the Ministry of Defense

Ritsu  
Manami Okuda  
Abilities: Mastery of Science, specializes in Chemistry  
Current Occupation: Researcher for Cures and Medicines

Hiroto Maehara  
Abilities: Extreme agility, high knifework  
Current Occupation: Self-Defense Coach

Megu Kataoka  
Abilities: High knifework, extreme athletics  
Current Occupation: Flight Attendant

Ryoma Terasaka  
(I already covered him in the previous chapter, or what is needed to know, so I will not do it again)

Rinka Hayami  
Abilities: Exceptional balance, good kinetic vision, good knifework, high accuracy  
Current Occupation: On field operative  
Note: During training seems good but excels in the battle field, being able to hang from precarious positions and fire a sniper rifle.

Ryunosuke Chiba  
Abilities: Above average levels of intelligence, high spatial awareness and reasoning skills, exceptional marksmanship and accuracy  
Current Occupation: Student of further education  
Note: Specializes in long-range sniping

Hinano Kurahashi  
Abilities: Detailed knowledge of the biology of animals and humans alike, good knifework, some knowledge of poisons and antidotes  
Current Occupation: Nature Adventurer  
Notes: Collects venomous and harmless insects therefore having antidotes to a few poisons in case of accidental bites.

Hinata Okano  
Abilities: Very good knifework, extreme agility, excels in close combat  
Current Occupation: Captain of an Acrobatic Troupe  
Notes: Prefers feet and legs over using her hands in combat. She has a collection of wrestling DVDs in which her attacks are derived from.

Taigi Okajima  
Abilities: good knifework, excels in photography, knowledge of cameras (hacking security cameras, ect.)  
Current Occupation: Photographer

Tomohito Sugino  
Abilities: good knifework, malleable wrists and elbows  
Current Occupation: Baseball Player

Kirara Hazama  
Abilities: good marksmanship, talented play write  
Current Occupation: Librarian

Sumire Hara  
Abilities: excels in cooking, good marksmanship, speed  
Current Occupation: Chef

Kotaro Takebayashi  
Abilities: Good analytical skills, good risk management skills, high levels of intelligence, detailed knowledge of explosives  
Current Occupation: Researcher

Yuzuki Fuwa  
Abilities: Good investigation and deduction skills, knowledge of art  
Current Occupation: Editor

Masayoshi Kimura  
Abilities: Exceptional runner, high mobility, good knifework  
Current Occupation: Detective  
Notes: Nicknamed 'Justice' throughout his life, not just during school. This might be due to being the son of a detective or his brother, Brave Kimura.

Sosuke Sugaya  
Abilities: Creativity, artistic prowess, disguise   
Current Occupation: Designer and Artist

Taisei Yoshida  
Abilities: Engineering  
Current Occupation: Mechanic for Motorcycle company

Takuya Muramatsu  
Abilities: Good marksmanship, excels in cooking  
Current Occupation: Chef at a family-run business

Koki Mimura  
Abilities: Audio and Video production, reconnaissance  
Current Occupation: Director

 

So many questions arose. Let's start of with the few key questions from the information given with no previous knowledge. How did they know their marksmanship and knifework for all of them? Why was there so little information of them, no relationship or personality information, not even a picture?! Why was there none on Ritsu excluding a nickname?

Why wasn't Nagisa there? It would only make sense due to his connections to almost all of these people. Karma was almost certain that he was in that class, like Ryoma, so why wasn't he in the list? For some reason it deeply unnerved him.

Then a thought stuck Karma. Why didn't he just search up Nagisa? He knew his full name and details to check it was him. So, he typed in his name and searched the results. He looked at every single profile that came up. Yet Nagisa was not there.

After the brief inspection of all of their profiles he noticed that all of them had documented fighting and physical abilities as well as deadly physiological tactics. This was not normal in all of the other profiles on the Government's database so what did they have to do for that to be the case for them?

Biting his lip Karma scowled and shut the computer off, a vicious headache quickly manifesting. He could continue tomorrow but right now he needed to think.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Yūji!" Nagisa called while jogging up to the slightly chubby, spiky haired male, who had been looking around for the bluenette.

"Nagisa, there you are!" Yūji remarked upon seeing his friend. They quickly greeted each other with a friendly hug and went towards the modest house behind them.

It had 2 floors with a rustic feel, thanks to the visible wooden walls, and frosted white windows covered in a dark green curtain. There was a good-sized front garden with plump hedges and scented flowers that ranged in colour from dark red to bright yellow. Once they approached the small darkened door in the front of the house opened to reveal Sumire Hara.

"Hey Nagisa!" she greeted, waving her arm around, "I am so glad you could join us for dinner."

"Me too, I haven't seen either in you for such a long time," Nagisa replied, him and Yūji walking up to the door and going inside. Sumire closed it behind them.

Inside was extremely homely and alike to the outside. All of the walls had the visible wooden paneling and the floor was extremely polished flag stones that reflected the orange light, being cast by a fireplace made of the same stone and a small patio.

Carpets of varying colours and material were spread across the floor, but they fit in nicely and stuck with the theme of homely natural. There was only really two areas downstairs; the open room that took up almost all of the bottom floor and a decent-sized pristine bathroom. It was very open, the kitchen and sitting room and dining room all knocked together. A long dark oak wooden table sat in the middle, to the left of it was a breakfast that connected to a large row of counters with an oven and fridge. To the right was three turquoise sofas arranged in a horse shoe shape that sat in front of a coffee table and the fireplace.

Mirrors, paintings and pictures were hung up sparingly on the walls. The back door was glass and had an amazing view of a large back garden where there was a pool, outdoor barbecue, picnic area and even more greenery. All of the lighting was either from the fire or the dark iron chandelier that was hung from the tall ceiling.

Upstairs were the bedrooms, another bathroom, a study and other rooms but that didn't really matter. Overall the house was extremely elegant yet comfortable, perfect for the couple that inhabited it.

"You've done this place up since I was last here," Nagisa commented, smiling wide. Sumire smirked at Yūji and nodded.

"Yeah, we had someone come in. The old layout was a bit... cluttered." She half-heartily scolded her husband. Yūji laughed,

"It's not my fault! If anything it was all the plates on the tables, we had to accommodate them, and they were mostly yours," he argued back jokingly, to which Sumire chuckled. They really were a good couple. Maybe that's why got married, just maybe.

She made her way to the kitchen and pulled a tray from the oven, placing it on the dark granite worktops of the counters, and looking at the two.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute so could you set the table?" she asked to which Nagisa nodded his head and they started to lay the table with plates and stuff. While doing this Yūji and Nagisa got to talking about whatever they could think off.

It was strange, even after Nagisa revealed that he wasn't a girl to Yūji they still hung out and he still tried to find him. They eventually became very good friends - still nowhere as good as Gakushuu though. It was around then that he introduced Yūji to Sumire; if Nagisa could recall properly soon after the restaurant they had set up. As soon as he saw her he began crushing so hard and soon asked to out. It was adorable because at valentine's day he took her to a dinner and instead of normal chocolates he gave her a chocolate fountain.

Soon all three of them were seated with a steaming plate of roasted fish, turnip puree, courgettes and a light broth poured on top.

"This is amazing!" Nagisa complimented as he dug into the delicious meal, Sumire smiling at his comment.

"It's nothing, took me 45 minutes to prep at most. Anyway food is a massive part of this family," she giggled and Yūji blushed slightly as he took a bite. They continued on to talk about what had happened since the last time they had seen each other - which was a lot - and shared funny stories.

Near the night of the meal Yūji took a sip of his water and put it down, "How is the new job going? Teacher's salary okay for you?"

Nagisa chuckled and shook his head to the side. Over the time of being an assassin he had developed incredible acting skills and a deep psychological understanding of what humans do when they lie or are scared.

"It's enough to live on, I mean it is just me after all. I am not that high maintenance," he joked making the other two laugh.

"Back at the hotel where we first met you were, playing hard to get. Even my epic dance moves didn't capture your heart, so you are," Yūji playfully replied. Sumire chipped in,

"What about you, you're so needy Pumpkin, I wouldn't say anything, I mean just look at you," she joined in making the others laugh. Then the grandfather clock chimed indicating it was 4 pm making Yūji sigh.

Nagisa smiled and nodded, speaking before Yūji could, "You need to go do something soon, it's okay. As long as I can see you again soon."

"How did you know? And yeah, me and Sumire have dinner reservations. We do need to get read. The restaurant payed me to review them and you know how we feel about free food," he managed to keep the light atmosphere going.

However, soon they were finished and standing by the door. Nagisa gave a quick hug to the two and exited,

"Bye Yūji! Bye Sumire!" he called as he closed the door. Walking down the path and out onto the main road, he saw a wide-eyed Karma staring at him. From his position Karma could have seen him come from Yūji and Sumire's house. Now he was probably going to ask questions. Shit.  
Shit, shit, shit. That was the only thought running through Nagisa's mind as he swiftly slipped into the shadows and out of sight.

Karma was startled. He just came for a walk to clear his mind before he went to the bar to ask Terasaka some more questions but bumped into Nagisa coming from Yūji Norita's house, then disappearing like he was never there! Now this shouldn't have surprised Karma since he did just find out that the bar tender and his teacher were part of a classroom that was part of a confidential mission for the Ministry of Defense, but he hadn't seen half of it. He knew that Nagisa had connections to powerful people in high positions - hence Gakushuu Asano, Kayano Kaede and Horibe Itona along with others - butYūji Norita?

He wasn't mentioned in the class list at all, and why on earth would Nagisa know him? They didn't even go to the same school!

Soon Karma realized he had been standing and staring at the spot where Nagisa had left from for at least 5 minutes so he had to decide what he was going to do. He could either find out more about Nagisa or he could use the rest of his walk to ponder about the bluenette. He seemed to be the only thing on his mind recently. Every time Karma thought about him a warm feeling would spread from his gut, a pleasant tingling.   
One thing was for sure, Karma would not leave Nagisa alone until he knew every single thing about the bluenette.

Meanwhile, Nagisa was at his house freaking out. He knew that Karma knew some stuff about him and that he was trying to figure out his backstory and secrets, but this just gave him a massive boost.  
On Karma's file it says he is the son of a powerful man who works for the police force, meaning he would have access to secure information that could involve Nagisa or the E class in general. Not to mention Koro-sensei, even if the government has been trying to keep that under wraps.

Basically, for the first time in over 7 years, Nagisa knew nothing about his enemy. Karma Akabane was a wild card with amazing access to information and determination, meaning he could already know everything about Nagisa and the bluenette could do nothing about it, making him one of the most dangerous enemies that he had faced yet.

Now here was Nagisa's conundrum, he could tell Irina and Karasuma about it or he could not.

If he didn't then he would have sort it out on his own without any help, risking his identity and freedom as well as Karma's safety. On the other hand, he could tell them and get them to do something about it. Irina would want to take Karma in but Karasuma would want to do a test of what the kid knew before going to such extreme measures.

Either way Nagisa was going to have to be smart about it and avoid Karma at all costs. But something about the individual was just so... intriguing. He knew a lot about Karma thanks to Irina and the poor school records (which helpfully included his address, no Nagisa is not a stalker) so this didn't really make any sense. It was the feeling of wanting to know something that you didn't, but you already knew the answer.

Karma was racing around Nagisa's mind 24/7, it was becoming a bit of a problem. For the reason he was thinking about how to deal with the intrusive brat but another part of him... had other ideas. More inappropriate ones.

"God damn it, I need help with this and the only people who know about it all are Karasuma, Irina and Gakushuu." Nagisa growled to himself before gasping and scrambling from the floor, fumbling for his phone. Hastily he dialed his friend's number and waited for him to pick up.

Gakushuu only knew that Nagisa worked two jobs because he kept on bugging him about what was happening in 3-E, so Nagisa told him but made him promise not to tell anyone, to which he responded quite well. He was supportive of Nagisa's decision and always thought that it was thrust upon him which could get a bit annoying. Gakushuu got unnecessarily angry because he was really protective of Nagisa but for good reason, after what happened with his father and Nagisa's mother that is.

So now Nagisa just hoped and prayed that his best friend would pick up and help him.

One ring.

Two ring.

Three r-

"Hey Nagisa," came Gakushuu's voice from the other end. Despite how bored his tone was he was really excited that Nagisa called, anyway that is how he always sounded.

"Hey Gakushuu," Nagisa replied softly, biting his lip harshly, "What are you doing right now?"

"Oh, just finishing up some paper work, why?" he responded followed by the sound of shuffling papers and a chair being pulled back.

"I was just wondering if you were free. I need to talk to you, in person." Nagisa had a sense of urgency in his voice. The whole incident with Karma finding him atYūji's house had shook him up, how he had let his guard down was rare but Nagisa would be sure not to do it again anytime soon, it was then that Karma would appear.

"I can shuffle some things around. Do you have a time or place?" Gakushuu asked. Footsteps came through the phone to Nagisa's ear.

"As soon as possible and as close as possible, to save on time," Nagisa responded, "You are at your building right?"

"Yeah, how does in 10 minutes and the cafe of the corner near me sound? I can't remember the name of the place."

Nagisa nodded even though the other couldn't see him, "Sure, sounds good. I'll be there. Oh, and thanks. I know this is extremely sudden and there is no reasoning bu-"

"Don't worry about it," Gakushuu cut him off smoothly, grinning delighted into the phone, "That's what friends are for, right?"

Nagisa chuckled, "Right. See you soon."

They said their short goodbyes and Nagisa set off to meet with Gakushuu, but what he didn't know is that Karma happened to be trailing behind him the entire time.


	9. Chapter 9

Karma was pacing around the hallway, thinking about Nagisa. The bluenette wouldn't leave his mind. He was like a ear-worm who, no matter how hard you tried, would never leave.

After about an hour he decided to go and visit Gakushuu, since they knew him it wouldn't be a problem because they knew him, and interrogate him on what he knew about Nagisa. Truth be told he didn't have much hope since all the other people had said that they couldn't tell him, which was most likely true since the government was quite fond of hush money.

The redhead stalked to the door and opened it before stepping out into the dusk.

 

"Gakushuu!" called Nagisa, waving at his strawberry blonde friend. The other smiled and came over,

"Hey Nagisa, just can't stay away from me huh?" he chuckled, making Nagisa smile. He liked seeing him happy since it made he know he was doing a good job of keeping spirits high.

"Oh you know that isn't true," replied Nagisa who was sticking his tongue out playfully and stepping away from the other. It made both of them laugh but soon they had recovered and were sitting down in a table at the end of the restaurant, out of sight to all of the other customers. Since they had been there before they both knew what they wanted so they ordered. 

"How come you were still at work?" Nagisa found himself asking, "It's quite late."

"There is a massive project that I need to finish working stuff out for so I decided to stay late. What about you, aren't you working soon?"

Nagisa hesitantly shook his head, "No, I am not working under normal circumstances until this hitch is worked out. That's sort of why I called you."

Gakushuu's expression turned from happy to serious.

"Nagisa, when you called me it sounded like you were in serious trouble. What's going on? Did somebody find out?" he asked quietly. Nagisa's smile slowly dissipated as he thought about how to explain the situation,

"Well you see, I got a job as a teacher to keep my cover. It would be weird if an unemployed person had a house in quite a nice area." Gakushuu nodded to show that he was following, Nagisa continued, "But one of the students may or may not be suspicious of me working as an assassin. I don't know how much they know but they could know everything, the pupil has a powerful family and access to a lot of information, so it's just... I don't know..."

Nagisa trailed off and Gakushuu nodded with distant eyes, like he was thinking. It was silent for a moment. Then Gakushuu spoke, but something was off. Unlike normal his voice was shaking.

"When you are around this person do you... loose control o-of something?" he spoke, stuttering. Nagisa's eyes widened and nodded as if saying 'how did you know?'.

"Do you have any romantic feelings towards this person?" his voice was a bit more uneven now and it was worrying.

"I mean, he-they are hot, but extremely cocky and annoying. Are you okay Gakushuu?" Nagisa asked. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern making Gakushuu melt slightly into his seat, internally cooing. As he realized Nagisa's answer he took a breath of relief.

In response his strawberry blond friend just chuckled and shook his head, "I'm fine, just worried for you. They could expose you. I don't what I would do... without you..."

Nagisa's eyebrows furrowed even more and he sat up straighter in his seat.

"What are you talking about? You have so much to do, so many friends and so many girls fawning over you." Nagisa cocked his head to the side confused until his eye widened as the truth hit him over the head like a rounders bat.

"Yeah, but I don't like them... I like you in a more then friend way... please don't hate me..." Gakushuu practically whimpered as he looked at the table, fiddling with his thumbs. It took Nagisa a moment to process everything but he soon smiled kindly at him and put his hand on the table, on top of the others.

It was Gakushuu's turn to be shocked now, sitting up straighter.

"Why would I hate you for it? I mean, I sort of like you too, I am just not too sure of myself at the moment," Nagisa said, rubbing his thumb over Gakushuu's hand making the other smile and nod.

"Sorry, it's a bad time, take all the time you need."

The rest of the time they had together was much lighter in tone. Even though they only had around 1 hour and a bit they had a good time, even if they were avoiding the issue, and both of them were thankful.

After eating and leaving, both of wandered back to Gakushuu's office building, still laughing and chatting. Neither were aware that when they arrived they would be greeted by a redhead with a fiery temper.

 

Nagisa stopped by Gakushuu's office, the doors half-open but stopped from closing by his foot. The two were hugging while saying their goodbyes in the other's ear.

"Thanks for meeting up, it really helped," Nagisa pulled away and smiled at the strawberry blond, who just shook his head and chuckled.

"If anything I should be thanking you. And sorry for, you know, the bad timing. When this whole situation has been cleaned up maybe I could try again with a more appropriate setting."

"I would like that. Very much." A bright red brushed Nagisa's cheeks as he looked at the ground making Gakushuu shake his head again. "There is no need to be so nervous around me. I thought you would have learnt that after all these years, the experiences we have had together."

"I know, but it is weird, knowing that you liked me all this time and I didn't notice. I must be the most thick and oblivious person ever." Nagisa commented quietly making Gakushuu frown upon Nagisa. The fact was that Nagisa was one of the smartest and most observant people he had ever met so the fact that he thought such things about himself took Gakushuu of guard.

"What are you talking about? You aren't those things at all, I am just good at hiding things is all. Nobody could blame you." Upon thinking the words that exited his mouth through Gakushuu also began to blush lightly, "I m-mean not to brag or-r-"

He was cut off by Nagisa laughing, "I see you are still modest even after leaving Kunugigaoka."

To this he down cast his gaze making Nagisa laugh even more, "Don't worry Gakushuu, I am just playing with you. Anyway, I should get going, you do have work to do and all. See you soo-"

Gakushuu cut him off, "No! I-ur I mean no. We aren't that busy at the moment since I did a load of it this morning so you can stay and talk. Chat urr..."

Nagisa chuckled and smiled at him before nodding. Sighing in relief, the door was opened and both of the entered the office. However when they got in Nagisa stopped and stared intently at the black leather chair that was positioned behind the large glass desk. Well, not really at, but at who was sitting in it.

Karma was glaring at Gakushuu with a fiery passion, face filled with irritation and a hint of anger. The strawberry blonde just sighed with exasperation.

"Akabane-kun, what are you doing here?" Gakushuu asked.

"I was waiting for you to get back from your lunch break, what else Asano-kun?" Karma sneered, "But right now I am interested in asking that question to Shiota-sensei."

Gakushuu sent Nagisa a confused look, one laced with a bit of shock but also understanding. Nagisa gulped quietly and took in a deep breath, thoroughly pondering his answer before saying anything out loud.

"Just hanging out with a friend during their lunch break." he stated simply. Karma grinned.

"Oh really, then why are you back here? Didn't you have your little goodbye out in the hall?"

The words were coated in malice. For some reason unknown to Karma, this whole encounter filled him with a passionate anger, almost as if he were jealous. The possibility briefly flashed across Karma's mind but he quickly dismissed it off as to far-fetched.

Before Nagisa could reply Gakushuu growled, "What has it got to do with you?! Nothing! So leave it and do what you came to do, then leave. I would prefer it if you didn't waste any more of my time."

"Sure, I'll do what I came to do. How do you know Shiota-sensei and what is your history together?" Karma put his elbows on the desk and looked upon his cousin in an inquisitive manner.

Gakushuu huffed and walked to the other side of the desk, pulling Nagisa onto the sofa placed there.

"First of all, I did not come to here to be interrogated. You have no right to ask these questions. After all, it will get you nowhere, since I can't even answer the second one truthfully."

"Then answer the first one. And what do you mean you can't answer the second one truthfully? You have a mouth don't you? Is it that the government restricted you from talking about it, like the class inKunugigaoka Academy, or something else?"

Gakushuu and Nagisa froze. Karma smirked triumphantly.

"Oh, so it is that, huh? I never took you to be one to meddle with top secret operations of the Ministry of Defense Asano-kun."

"If you know so much then why are you here? Just to rub it in our faces?" Nagisa snarled. Gakushuu quickly snapped from his stupor and assessed the situation. This was bad. Nagisa was loosing control of his blood lust.

"Akabane-kun, I think you should leave, right now," Gakushuu advised firmly, placing a hand on Nagisa's shoulder to restrain him from attacking the red head right there. The air was already becoming thick and suffocating the pair.

"Why, I have dealt with Shiota-sensei once before and I can confirm that he won't lay a finger on me. Even Karasuma can't get you out of that one, video evidence, eye witness. You'd be done for. And all because you were careless and let your anger get the better of you. I'd expect more from an assassi-"

Before Karma could even finish his boastful answer, Nagisa shook of Gakushuu's hand and lunged at him. Gracefully arching over the desk and landing in front of the chair, he grabbed Karma's shoulders and hurled him to the air before slamming him roughly against the back wall. Paintings rattled with the impact and Karma grunted in sheer shock.

"Listen, and listen good, or I might consider not gutting you like a fish and leaving a trail of your intestine over the windows," Nagisa seethed. 

The air became so thick that Gakushuu or Karma couldn't breath properly. Both of their eyes were so wide they might just pop out of their socket and shaking that could rival a leaf during winter. Gakushuu knew he had to do something but he was paralyzed in shock and fear of the bluenette in front of them, who was snarling like a wild dog.

"I don't know how much you know about me, or about our past, but I do know that you don't know as much as you are letting on. Why else would you come here? To you this is a game, the game of a rich kid who didn't have anything better to do then stick his nose where it isn't wanted. Using his daddy's database to search up people. I assume you know about Terasaka, Yuji and maybe even Lovro. But what I bet you don't know is my assassination name. Not even Gakushuu knows that."

Nagisa threw his head back and let out a blood-curdling laugh. Karma and Gakushuu cowered in fear of the man in front of them.

"Well, I guess I can tell you. I mean, two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead."


	10. Chapter 10

Karma blindly clawed at the fist that was locked around his throat, black dots crawling into the edges of his vision as he writhed and wiggled in the hold. Gakushuu was trying to shake off his stationary state but was honestly so shocked at Nagisa being this aggressive that he was having a hard time.

"What was it that you were saying before Akabane?" the bluenette sneered, "I wouldn't lay a finger on you? You've dealt with me? Think I need saving? I want to snap your neck and mutilate your body so much that it isn't even identifiable as human, but unfortunately that is not possible right now, because I need you alive."

Nagisa chuckled at Karma's helplessness and panic before loosening his grip.

"H-h-h-" Karma gasped out once he could breath in a small bit of oxygen again, taking in deep inhales of cool air to sooth his burning lungs. This seemed to get Gakushuu to snap into action as he swiftly stood up, vaulted over the desk and harshly tackled Nagisa to the floor. Karma fell to the floor panting and sweating.

Nagisa froze up for less then a millisecond before hissing and kneeing Gakushuu in the stomach, making the strawberry blonde let out a pained grunt, but it didn't affect the strength of the hold.

"I am not letting you until you calm down!" Gakushuu barked as he pressed Nagisa further into the floor. Nagisa stopped struggling and let out an enraged huff, casting his gaze to Karma, before his murderous expression soften slightly.

Karma was in the far corner of the room, eyes blown out wide, shaking and staring at Nagisa like he was a ghost. Nagisa's top lip curled up and hissed again, eyes narrowing to look more like a cat's.

The trio waited for about 5 minutes in a tense silence, the only sound Karma's heavy breathing and light whimpers. Finally Nagisa calmed down and after having been intently inspected by Gakushuu he was released. Sitting up, he rubbed his waist where Gakushuu had held him, before standing up to follow the other's example. They walked slowly over to the redhead but stopped when a fresh wave of panic waved over his face.

"Y-y-you tried to k-kill me!" Karma yelled at Nagisa, backing further in an attempt to get away from Nagisa, until his back hit the wall. Gakushuu sighed and motioned for Nagisa to sit down. He complied and took a seat on the sofa, watching while Gakushuu crouched next to Karma.

"Let me explain. Talk this out in a civil manner," he spoke softly and placed a hand on Karma's shoulder. Soon Karma was also calm again, but flushed red when he realized that he was being watched by a certain bluenette, and pushed off Gakushuu. Quickly composing himself and adjusting his outfit, Karma sat down in Gakushuu's chair.

Once everyone was seated a silence settled. It wasn't tense, anxious or awkward at all, it was almost as if everyone was just fully processing what happened. Nagisa started to fidget with his hands that were lying on his lap - wanting to say a thousand words but finding that he couldn't sum up the confidence to say even one.

"You owe me one hell of an explanation," Karma eventually said. Both of the others nodded but still didn't say anything, making the redhead raise an eyebrow, "So what? I'm not a mind reader, give me physical words."

Sighing, Gakushuu replied, "You deserve an explanation but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone else, got it?"

Karma nodded and set his elbows on the desk, propping his head up on his hands like a small child, "I understand. Now out with it."

"Where do we even start..." Nagisa wondered aloud, his voice exasperated and lacked energy, "What do you already know?"

"I know that you went to that class, 3-E, that was part of a government operation. I know about your second job other then a teacher, that only three people know. I know that you are close friends with Gakushuu as well as being in contact with Karasuma and Irina. That is it."

"Do you know what happened in that classroom or who Karasuma or Irina are?" Gakushuu asked, allowing his vibrant purple eyes to flicker over Karma's face as he shook his head. Nagisa let out a sigh.

"I'll come completely clean, tell you everything. I guess I should start from the beginning. Well then, you are in for a ride."

Nagisa shifted in his seat, going closer to Gakushuu for comfort, before closing his eyes and opening his mouth. 

"It all started in Kunugigaoka Junior High..." Nagisa began, closing his eyes. Gakushuu wrapped a comforting arm around him as the bluenette resisted a shudder at some of the memories.

"I was in class 3-E, otherwise known as the end class, which was treated... lesser, let's just say. We were what motivated people to do well in school, because they didn't want to end up in our class, the delinquents of the school with low grades or behavioural issues."

"Gakushuu wasn't in your class though," Karma interrupted, raising an eyebrow, "So how did you meet hi-"

"He was getting to that!" Gakushuu snapped with an annoyed sigh. "It's a long story. Be patient."

"Not one of my many virtues but alright, continue," Karma spoke quietly. Nagisa hadn't opened his eyes yet and seemed to be zoning out. Neither of them knew what was actually happening in his mind, one memory playing on repeat like a broken record. It took all of his will power not to break down in front of them.

Even though Nagisa had come to terms with it a long time ago, realized that that is what needed to happen, it still hurt. Plunging that knife into Korosensei... it was like ripping a hole through his own heart. A almost unbearable sense of guilt had been placed upon his shoulders that he had been able to hide, from everyone.

Taking a deep breath, he carried on talking.

"Gakushuu was in the top class, since his father was the head master, and the best in the school. I am sure you already know that though. We met when I was walking home one day, he gave me a lift. We talked about family issues, his father and my... my mother."

Gakushuu stiffened at the mention of his father, but Nagisa shifted closer to the strawberry blond and he soon relaxed slightly. Karma furrowed his eyebrows, confused. It seemed that there wasn't a close connection from the way he spoke, and also used formal terms to refer to her. That wasn't normal, especially put up against Gakuho.

"Your... mother? Why?"

"She always wanted a girl, from her childhood up until adulthood and further, so when she got pregnant it was the best day of her life. Then I was born... a boy. But she was set on raising a girl. My mother would buy dresses and grow my hair long, put makeup on me, just treat me like a girl. Whenever I told her that I was male she would..."

Nagisa shuddered and Gakushuu could feel that he was beginning to get more uncomfortable talking about this, so he smiled at Nagisa and softly shook his head.

"Anyway, we had an assignment, the secret government one you talked about." A ghost of a smile manifested on Nagisa's thin lips, "The moon used to be larger, just as round, until someone blew up 70% of it, leaving it a permanent crescent. That person was hunted by the Ministry of Defense, but never killed. They said they would obliterate earth as well if they weren't killed. And if that wasn't weird enough, the 'alien' requested to teach class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High."

"Once he was our teacher, Karasuma become our PE teacher and a professional assassin called Irina Jelavic was our language teacher. They trained us to do one thing that seemed simple enough but also near impossible."

He took in a deep breath, his figure becoming noticeably smaller, the guilt weighing down on his small frame in renewed waves.

"To kill him. With a 10 million yen reward. And we did. But I regret it, dearly. He was the best damn teacher in the world, he's who inspired me to apply at your school, and he also helped me find my talents. There is nobody as nurturing and caring as he was in existence. Even after all the shit he had been through."

Karma didn't respond to this, his brain visibly clanking together, trying to absorb this information. Nagisa opened his mouth to begin but closed it soon after, supressing sobs that wracked through his body and jostled his form.

"I think that is enough for today." Gakushuu sighed, standing up and striding over to Karma. With ease, the redhead was picked up and walked out of the office, placed down and the door locked.

It was only then that Karma finally snapped out of his trance, spinning on his heels and almost slamming into the glass door. A large, slate blue curtain had been pulled across it so that Karma couldn't see what was happening behind it. Just as he was about to pound on the glass and demand to see Gakushuu there was a shout.

Nagisa's voice seemed helpless and weak, but still angry.

"I don't need you to fight my battles! I was- am fine!"

A thud, then a short period of silence followed. Karma sighed out but soon the soft sound of his breath escaping his mouth was replacing with sobbing. For some reason Karma's heart broke at the sound, it was like it was emitted from a fragile porcelain doll. All of his insticnts told him to burst into the room and hug Nagisa tight, fix what he had done. Regret crashed upon Karma as he realized that Nagisa, his teacher, was crying because he had pried.

Gakushuu's smooth voice whispered comforting things that Karma couldn't make out but the cries remained. He spun on his heels and rushed out of the building, everything in a daze and tears building in his eyes, even though ever fiber of his body told Karma to stay. He couldn't. Couldn't face what he had done.

None of the information had even properly been processed on the run back to his expansive, desolate house. It wasn't processed until the towering oak doors closed with a cacophonous roar that it truly sunk in.

Drops of clear liquid rolled down Karma's golden skin, shaking exhales escaping his lips as he fell back onto the wall and slid down until his body was in a fetal position.

"Fuck..." was all he could mutter. He hoped that Nagisa was doing better then he was at least.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you ok-?" Gakushu asked, rubbing small circles into Nagisa's back but was cut of with a sharp glare from those teary celestial eyes.

"T-That's a stupid qu-uestion," Nagisa stuttered. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and looked at the floor, before opening them again, "You didn't have to make him leave. All he wanted was answers, that I was willing to provide."

Gakushu sighed, irritated at Nagisa's stubbornness, "You are clearly upset by it. If you want to tell him so much then do so, I can't stop you, but please at least leave out details that could leave to your safety being compromised."

Nagisa sighed but hesitantly nodded. He shifted on the sofa closer towards Gakushu before replying,

"Something about him.... I don't want to lie to him. It makes me feel... strange. Guilty almost." He turned to look Gakushu straight in the eyes, shimmering blue met violent purple, voice dropping to a tense whisper, "I've never felt like this before. With anyone. It scares me."

At this alarm bells and a sense of possessiveness swept over Gakushu. How could he not see it before now? With how out of character had been acting, the strange requests and not hiding anything... it all made sense. But it was not what he wanted it to be. So, mentally, Gakushu swore to himself that he could try and keep Nagisa away from getting hurt, if that was keeping him away from Karma or holding off on dating him.

"It's okay to be scared Nagisa, after all we are only human." Gakushu planted a soft kiss on Nagisa's hair in an attempt to calm him, "You don't have to be strong and emotionless all the time."

Nagisa sniffled, his eyes watering. He latched onto Gakushu's side as he began to cry again.

"What did I do to deserve you? You're so supportive and caring... all I've done is hinder you..." he choked. The strawberry blonde tensed up, pulling Nagisa closer to his chest.

"That's not true at all Nagisa, I just don't want to see you hurt. You haven't hinder me as much as aid me, in school and out of school, the moment we talked..." he swallowed harshly and stopped talking. They just sat there, Nagisa cradled in Gakushu's chest as they rocked on the sofa.

 

Karma stumbled through the door and quickly forced his way through the throbbing crowd to the bar. Ryoma Terasaka looked up, startled at the fist that was slammed down on the sticky surface, before his gaze became concerned.

"Karma-kun? What's wro-"

"Two shots of the strongest stuff you got," Karma cut him off, tossing him three large bills. Ryoma caught them and sighed, placing them on the counter again before putting the glass he was cleaning away in the shelf behind him. Karma frowned, eyeing his friend coldly.

Calling to someone on the other side, he vaulted over the top of the bar and landed next to Karma. He took the redhead's arm and dragged him to one of the private rooms off of the side of the room they were in. 

After going through a dark, ominous door, down a dimly lit hallway and accidentally knocking on occupied rooms, they found themselves in a locked room sitting on a broken red sofa.

"So, now we are in private and you don't have to act like Mr. Big tough guy anyway, what's going on?" Ryoma asked, turning to Karma. He just pursed his lips. All of the rage towards Gakushu that had driven him here was quickly dispersing and leaking into the atmosphere, leaving him with nothing but a brain numbing guilt. How on earth could he tell his only friend, who liked Karma for Karma, that he just made Nagisa cry?

Karma turned his gaze to the floor, playing with his hands as his mind began to move in overdrive in an attempt to figure out what to say, "Something happened and... I... he..."

Sighing, Ryoma used his large hands to move Karma's body towards him.

"Come on, you can tell me and I can try and help. It's something that I can help, right?"

Karma nodded before pausing. Ryoma could help, he is in contact with Nagisa after all, so maybe telling him would be okay... no no, he would never forgive Karma. He would become that lonely, isolated boy once again. But if Ryoma told Nagisa...

Without even thinking, words began to spill out of Karma's mouth like they were poisoned and needed to be rid of as quickly as possible. Everything, how Nagisa intrigued him, researching him, the night of the assassination, Gakushu and Nagisa having lunch, almost being choked to death, being thrown out of the office, crying. Being scared.

One thing that Karma Akabane prided his reputation on, the key part of it, is never being afraid. He would take on any challenge, any time of day, and win simply because others were to afraid to try and complete this 'simple' task. So the only thing that Karma Akabane never thought he would do is confess that he was scared, terrified- no petrified even, and he didn't know why. He knew that he should be weary of Nagisa - him being an assassin and all - but that wasn't it. The thought of not speaking to him again made Karma more anxious.

When his tale was over Ryoma looked even more speechless than he did when Karma appeared in the first place, but quickly recovered and pulled Karma in a large bear hug. The redhead allowed tears to finally slip, they stung his eyes and made him burn, feel weak and pathetic, but couldn't stop them.

 

Nagisa and Karma were both devastated that they did or didn't do something to the other, yet they didn't have the slightest clue how to mend it.

 

 

Today was Monday, and Nagisa was dreading it. Anxiety that he hadn't felt since Kunugigaoka was crashing down on him and overpowering his senses, it was even worse than when he was sent to the main campus to serve a punishment for 'threatening other students'. 

Even know, as the bluenette walks down the disheveled hallway towards his classroom, bathing in the dim light that flooded through the cloudy windows, the memory played itself repeatedly in his mind. It was like an annoying wasp that kept on buzzing and stinging the back of his head, making it throb, and then dodging all of smacks of the hands trying to squash it.

He couldn't stop shivering, his footsteps quickening considerably in order to reach the classroom before he had a panic attack in the corridor. Students were meant to arrive in half an hour so privacy was always a smart idea.

When he had arrived, Nagisa sped inside and slammed the thin door harshly against the frail frame, rotting wood shuddering and releasing a grouchy groan of protest. He dropped his messenger bag on the floor, it landed with a soft thump and muffled crash as all the objects inside tumbled around, before leaning back against the door and attempting to control his breathing.

It didn't work and Nagisa steadily began to loose touch of his surroundings, his mind being going into overdrive but still not pausing or ejecting the tape of Nagisa's memory, it played over and over like a movie stuck on repeat. He couldn't even feel the guilt that lay heavy on his chest as the only other thought besides the horrible incident was the fact that nobody but one person knew that he was haunted by the demons of his past as well as his present, conscious, unconscious and subconscious.

In one last ditch effort to try and halt his impending attack, Nagisa numbly scrambled for his phone that sat comfortably in his pocket, unlocking it with his muscle memory. As his vision got more blurry his slim fingers swiftly worked, opening contacts and scrolling down to a particular one before tapping the call button.

He only just managed as his grip was soon lost, phone dropping to somewhere on the floor on speaker, emitting the monotonous ringing sound. It pounded against Nagisa's head as he retracted into a ball, waiting for them to pick up. His breath was becoming more uneven and ragged.

After only two clicks the line was picked up, a familiar and calming voice greeting Nagisa, who shakily responded. The person on the line paused for a minute before speaking again.

It wasn't uncommon for Nagisa to call them, or them to aid him recover from a panic attack (since Nagisa had assassinated Koro-sensei and become an assassin he had extreme paranoia and anxiety), but this one sounded like something else. It was more as if their blue haired friend was disconnected and floating, merely a product of their imagination instead of physically there, panicking and allowing everything to drown his capable mind.

"Nagisa-kun, can you hear me?"

The voice barely penetrated the thick fog that rolled into Nagisa's mind in waves, enough for Nagisa to hear it but when it was twisted into his memories. Still, the bluenette choked out a sob along with a whimper that confirmed the question slightly, before the sound was completely drowned out by the regretful memory deciding to start up.

~~ Flashback ~~

Nagisa slowly scrambled up the mountain towards his classroom, using one hand to pushed up from the rocky ground- causing cuts and bruises to begin to cluster on the porcelain skin - and the other to gently rub his irritated scalp in soothing circles. Last night his mother had been in one of her moods, he had accidentally dropped a book on the floor and had been screamed at. Lately she had been getting worse, once going as far as slapping Nagisa instead of just screaming and yanking his thin blue hair out of his skull.

The small boy was already late to class, being hindered by his throbbing head, aching body and being caught by a group of the main campus students only 10 minutes ago.

Soon, stumbling on weak legs, he made it to the top, slowing down and coming to a halt just before he entered the clearing that held the run-down wooden shack that housed Nagisa's classroom. He panted heavily, inspecting his hand and wincing slightly at all the markings on it, smearing some of the light blood that was welling up.

The only highlight so far has been that he also ran into Gakushu, managing to hitch a ride to school which helped him by replacing a half an hour long walk with a ten minute drive.

When Nagisa had recovered, he removed his hand from his head and walked forward as steadily as he could towards the door. Before he could even reach it, it burst open and Kaede rushed out, hurtling her short frame towards the bluenette. He groaned as she impacted on his chest, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tightly.

"Nagisa-kun! What happened?! I was so worried, you're never late!" she squealed into his uniform, so it was slightly muffled but Nagisa managed to catch it well enough.

"Sorry, slept through the alarm. You don't need to worry about me Kaede-chan," Nagisa lied seamlessly, rubbing circles into her back. After a small while of them hugging she pulled away and thoroughly inspected Nagisa too make sure that he wasn't hurt, growling when she saw his hair.

There was still some dried red staining the roots of his hair, which Nagisa had desperately tried to remove that morning in the shower but failed, as well as a blossoming bruise on his cheek, or more specifically a large, male hand print.

"Who was it? I'll kill them," Kaede seethed, raising a hand to gently caress Nagisa's bruised cheek, "Was it the main campus kids again?"

When Nagisa didn't respond, she huffed and opened her mouth, but was cut off. He pushed her away from him before quickly pacing towards the classroom door. She ran to catch up and managed to at the door, pushing it open for Nagisa and walking it. The bluenette took a deep breath and prepared himself mentally for the bombardment of his classmate's questions.

However, before he could even begin to step in, a hand lightly gripped his arm and pulled him away from the door. Seriously, what was about people not wanting Nagisa to get to class?

He turned around to see Karasuma stood there, his face set in its normal stoic expression, but a twinge of concern swirled in his dark eyes. He sighed and followed his teacher as Karasuma led the bluenette to the staff room.


	12. Chapter 12

Karasuma slid the door open and gently ushered Nagisa to go in. Now the bluenette was thoroughly baffled but he stepped into the room all the same, the door closed behind him before he had a chance to scan the changes in the environment.

His cerulean eyes flitted across the width, freezing when they were met with deep purple that transcended into a soft lilac. They were exactly like his friend's but held none of the sympathy, understanding or comfort. The vibrant colours reminded him more of cold and danger.

"Ah, Shiota, nice of you too finally show up," the male. His voice was smooth as butter and silky, escaping his plump lips like a well-oiled machine, but there was hint of malice and amusement in them. It made Nagisa's bold run cold, actively suppressing shivers that threatened to shake his small form. Just being in this man's presence sent him into a fearful state.

Nagisa successfully managed to hide his fear and shock, keeping his eyes locked in on the twinkling eyes.

"Good Morning Asano-sensei," Nagisa bowed respectfully, channeling most of his effort into keeping his voice steady, "What can I do for you this fine morning?"

Gakuho's eyes narrowed, his lip twitched slightly at the corner, Nagisa could tell he was fending off a scowl.

"There are several reasons that I needed to speak to you Shiota, but I will only cover two in this visit." Gakuho smiled at him, but it was empty. Not empty of any emotion, but empty of kindness, it held plenty of venom behind those perfect sparkling teeth. If Nagisa's gut wasn't already filled with dread then it certainly was now.

"What may those be Sensei?" Nagisa responded, his facade crumbling slightly but the bluenette took a moment to build it back up again, better than before.

"A report has come in that you were terrorizing two of the higher level students, Shiota." he observed, and Nagisa sighed, before the principal continued, "I have notified your mother of this violent behaviour, however I wish for a proper apology towards the two boys. You will come to my office 5 minutes after the bell to do so, if you are late by even a minute your punishment will become more severe. Do I make myself clear?"

If Nagisa had not been pale already, he was practically a sheet by now. Thoughts of how his mother would react bounced around his head, each scenario increasing the pain into pure agony as his mother kicked his ribs, shoved his face into the sink not bothering with the dirty knives that stuck up with their blades running harshly against his cheek, water clogging up his windpipe.

He shuddered visibly, making Gakuho's smirk grow. It was oozing with contempt and notes of levity.

The other issue is that it took at least 20 minutes to get from the mountain to the main campus, and that is after all of the assassination training that has been happening. In the state that Nagisa was going to be in it would take at least 35, if not 45. The punishment would be bad enough already, Nagisa could just feel it, with this combined with his mother, so he could not imagine the severity of the new one he was being promised.

Also, Gakushuu was bound to see him exit or enter his office, if he wasn't there already. Nagisa wouldn't be able to do anything since he was not meant to be friends with him except spare him a glance so doused in desperateness that it would make his friend crumble.

Nagisa hung his head, as if he was a slave and Gakuho was his servant. It was an accurate enough of a metaphor, since that is what it felt like, and Gakuho had control over everything. Korosensei, his mother, Gakushuu, the school and the main campus students.

"Yes Sensei, I apologise for being trouble. What is the second topic you wish to discuss?"

Gakuho's smirk dropped and he stopped trying to hide his spite. He took a forbidding step towards Nagisa making the younger whimper.

"I have... heard, and seen, that you have been getting awfully close to my son." 

The air grew cold and Nagisa completely froze up. He didn't even register Gakuho's impending footsteps until a cold finger touched his chin and forcefully jerked his head up so that he was staring right into fiery purple eyes. He could feel minty breath blowing softly over his skin, creating a maze of goosebumps.

By this point Nagisa was a mess underneath the man, whimpering with tremors rocking his meek frame. Celestial eyes were tearing up and struggling not to let the drops slip.

"I would appreciate it if you would stay away from his from this point. If you do not then, I am afraid that it is worthy of punishment. From a harsh call to your mother or something more... personal? Physical? Mental? I can't find the right word. Maybe agonising will suffice."

Another pathetic whimper forced itself from Nagisa's throat as he squeezed his eyes shut. The breath became harsher indicating that Gakuho was leaning in.

"Do. You. Understand."

His voice had completely changed from a intimidating, gleeful tone to firm, assertive tone that dripped with dominance and seriousness. Another whimper, it was honestly more of sob, escaped Nagisa as he pitifully nodded. Gakuho chuckle, and that was enough to set Nagisa off. A singular tear slid down his cheek which was only licked off by an equally wet muscle. This caused more tears to escape the barriers and flow down his cheeks.

Gakuho reached the remaining hand towards Nagisa's plaits on his head, roughly snapping the hair bands so that they drop to the floor broken, leaving Nagisa's silky blue locks to flow gracefully down to his shoulders.

"I personally don't feel like I did. What are you meant to do? Tell me."

Nagisa's throat was closing up and he was finding it hard to breath, but he managed to choke down his sobs and whining enough to splutter out, "S-stay away from Gaku-ushuu-kun, re-port to you 5 minutes after the bel-ll."

He moved his mouth from in front of Nagisa's wet cheek to his ear, nibbling and sucking on the shell of his ear and whispering quietly but coldly,

"Good, don't forget."

And with that, Gakuho removed his hand from Nagisa's chin and Nagisa's knees buckled, sending the bluenette to the floor. He curled into a ball as the principal made his way to the door, sending one last smirk towards the sobbing mess on the floor before disappearing from view.

Nagisa wanted to throw up. He couldn't think, feel, see or hear straight as he began to rock in his unorganised heap on the floor.

If that was only the first visit, that meant more were to come. And don't even get him started on what would happen after school ended in Gakuho's office.

 

 

Karma was sitting at his huge dining table, head in one of his hands and contemplating what happened with Nagisa at Gakushuu's office, when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

It snapped Karma out of his thoughts as he reached for it, flipping it in his hand as he saw who was calling him. To his surprise, it was Gakushuu. Going off of gut, Karma declined the call and placed the phone face down on the table, propping his head back up and letting his thoughts wander again.

Soon though, the same vibrating interrupted his thoughts. Rage began to slowly trickle into his mind, so he sighed heavily and lifted it up, accepting the call before lifting the device to his ear.

"Yes?" Karma sighed out, irritation clear in his tone, "What do you want? To tell me some sort of new revelation, that you have been running my school? Oh no, how about you have a history with all of my friends?"

On the other end, Gakushu was panicking. No just anxious thoughts, but sweat running down his forehead and shaking type of panic, "Karma, we have no time for you childish fucking games! I need you to go down to the school right this instant!"

Karma raised an eyebrow and stayed silent, waiting for Gakushu to explain.

"Good, you're listening. Nagisa called me from the school, about to have an anxiety attack, before the line went dead. I would go down myself but I had to take an emergency trip last night and am not in town so I will have to trust you with this job."

Karma stayed silent, trying to process everything, before replying, "Yeah, yeah, I'll go."

He ignored Gakushu's from the other end and hung up, standing up and going to the door. Karma suppressed all panic, since it was still there, and thought it through logically. The school was around a 20 minute walk so if he starts now, Karma should get there before school starts and be able to sort Nagisa out before anyone else arrives.

With a plan in mind, he set off towards the building.

 

When Karma arrived, only 7 minutes later, panting and gasping deeply for air, he cursed himself. Why does he feel so panicked because his deceptive, unstable and unpredictable teacher who was also a wanted assassin, worked with the government and was also insanely hot- wait what?!

This is not the fucking time Karma, he thought to himself as he prowled down the empty corridor, making his way to the classroom. Thinking about it, it was the most likely place for Nagisa to be, that or the bathroom, but who in their right mind would ever set foot in that infected place?

Soon, he had found the rickety doorway, however something was off. Its angle was crooked and it seemed to be ajar, as if it had been slammed shut in a hurry or blind panic. Karma's eyes sparkled slightly, allowing his pressing concern to momentarily slip into the golden hue. He knocked lightly and almost hesitantly on the wooden panel, but was greeted with silence.

After placing another, firmer, knock on the door, he spoke through the small gap in the side of the ill-fitted door.

"Nagisa-kun?" he called. Again, silence.

Pushing aside the creeping thoughts of intrusion that he attempted to justify with Gakushuu's call, Karma pushed the door opened. It only half-way before Karma halted the movements, eyes widening as they stumbled upon a perturbing sight, tears pricking and threatening to escape.

Nagisa was limp, slumped on the floor with his head on the floor, wisps of matted fine blue hair spread out over the floor like a haggard spiderweb; pale, veined eyelids covered his stunning eyes, thick black lashes caked with dried tears. His usually trim uniform was bedraggled and unkempt, creases lining every seam and slight turn, black tie spread out on the floor besides the unconscious figure. It looked like something out of a murder scene, victim strangled and the murder made a run for it.

Karma didn't have time to get over the initial shock before he realised something that he hadn't before. Nagisa - the person who had almost brutally murdered him, the person who was close to his reserved and cold cousin, the person who was above Karma in almost every asset - was submissive to him, vulnerable and unprotected.

He shook his head, attempting to rid himself of his sadistic mindset, before stepping forward towards the barely breathing form. He didn't know exactly what to do but all that he knew is that he had to get Nagisa out of there before all of the other students came in; with the promise that they could kill Nagisa, at least one of them would certainly make light of the situation. Karma gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder and shook the bluenette gently.

"Nagisa?" it came out as a cracked whisper, timid and afraid, and tapered of towards the end. There was no response so Karma tried again.

"Nagisa, wake up," finding his voice, Karma spoke out with more assurance and urgency than before. When there was still no answer, he decided that he couldn't spend anymore time here, the clock was ticking.

Making a swift decision, he went to the chalkboard and wrote out a sloppy excuse, saying that today was a free day, before returning to Nagisa's side. The red head bent down and lifted Nagisa bridal style, and even though it wasn't the time, a bright ruby spread over Karma's cheeks and inched towards his ears.

Jogging out of the room and making sure to properly close the door, Karma made his way out of the school and towards his house.

The thought that he was going to regret this plagued him, but right now it was the sole action that Karma could think to do. Hopefully Nagisa would forgive him for what he has done, not just this but for how he acted. Even now a deep-rooted heart-wrenching ache was beating in his chest, it made it harder to breath.

But Karma was sure he would get over the stupid attraction that he had to his teacher. After all, you can't become to close to your enemies.


	13. Chapter 13

Silky grey sheets were intertwined, his bare legs with his hair flowing in dainty wisps onto the white pillow below his head. Pale eyelids and thick lashes fluttered open, a hushed gasp escaping from in between barely parted lips; azure irises were exposed to the light, Nagisa was extremely glad that it was dimmed and didn't blind him. His sleep-laced brain and body were gradually catching up to the situation.

Karma glanced up from his phone at the waking bluenette, ignoring how the device buzzed in his hands. He pocketed it and stood up before making his way across the room and towards Nagisa in slow, methodical steps - as if he were approaching a timid cat. Golden eyes blazed with concern and another unidentifiable emotion.

"Nagisa," he begun in a soft tone, "How you feeling?"

It took the said man a few seconds for his sluggish thoughts to connect who he was speaking to and what the question being asked was. He turned and blinked dozily at the red head.

"K-Karma...?" came the scratchy response. Karma nodded and gazed intently at him,

"Yes, it's me Nagisa."

"What a-are you doing here? Where-e are the rest of the class?" Nagisa rasped.

Karma came closer and perched on the end of the bed, still not moving his eyes away from the bluenette. Eventually, his persistently vibrating phone annoyed him, so Karma simply chucked it to the other side of the room, where it luckily landed on the red plush chair he was sitting in earlier. When that was done, he moved one hand to Nagisa's ankle.

"You passed out in the classroom so I brought you back to my house to recover. The class had a free day."

Nagisa's mind attempted to process this information, the way that his nerves were tingling at the contact with Karma wasn't helping, nor the weary state that his brain was in. While his mind was still reeling, he nodded, before immediately regretting it. His head began to pound like a caged ape demanding to be released, breath coming through his gritted teeth in pained pants.

Empathy became apparent in Karma as he hand Nagisa a glass of cold water and two small, multi-coloured pills. The other took them gratefully and swallowed them, chugging the cool liquid as it soothed his raw and sensitive throat, before handing the empty cup back to the red head.

"Any better?"

"Yeah," replied Nagisa. His voice was much smoother and more like normal, except it was still gravely and low. A rosy shade of pink arose in Karma's cheeks as he looked at the floor, shivering slightly, causing Nagisa to smirk.

His thoughts were much more clear now, the fog had been lifted, so he could recognise the familiar signs. And oh, he was going to use this.

"T-that's good," Karma spoke gingerly.

"Karma, I'm cold. Could you snuggle with me?" Nagisa asked, shifting to the side and patting the available spot. By now, Karma's face matched his hair and he was biting his lip with so much force that he feared it might break the skin. He stood up, pulling his hand away and stumbled backwards, almost tumbling to the ground but catching himself at the last moment.

"I-I'm going to go mak-e some tea," he stuttered slightly, internally cursing his voice for betraying him, before dashing out of the open door, rapid footsteps retreating from the room. Nagisa smirked at the backside of Karma, resisting the urge to stare at his backside but ultimately losing the battle.

 

Nagisa sipped the tea tepidly, his nose scrunching up in dismay. It was honestly adorable for Karma to watch. The way that the unblemished, chalky skin crinkled slightly and the cerulean eyes sparkled in the illuminating glow of the dim, beside lamp.

"It'll help, I promise," he chuckled, disregarding the bluenette's severe glare, as he strolled across the room to retrieve his phone.

The suggestive atmosphere in the room had dissolved once Karma had returned with tea for Nagisa, which was apparently the wrong kind, even though he still did receive thanks.

Karma picked up his phone and switched it, meeting Nagisa's inquisitive stare before mouthing 'Gakushu' and glancing back at the phone screen. Overall there were 2 missed calls and 5 texts, which may not be extreme for some people, but for Gakushu it was. The man was never one to express concern for anyone, including himself, and he hadn't contacted Karma (except this morning) in over a year. He had already been informed about Nagisa being passed out, but then Karma stopped talking to him in favour of removing Nagisa from the situation.

He wandered out of the room, checking his messages. Avoiding calling him, he decided to reply to his desperate texts.

 

Do not answer ever: Make sure he is okay

Do not answer ever: Is he visibly injured?

Do not answer ever: How are his vitals?

Do not answer ever: Karma, if you do not answer then I swear to God

Do not answer ever: Fine, text me

He's awake and fine

Do not answer ever: You can't just leave it at that, how is he doing? Fine isn't very descriptive

 

Karma chuckled. He could just imagine the grimace that would be on Gakushuu's face right now, he hated it when Karma used vague responses to things that he was clearly passionate or worried about.

 

Not panicked, a bit of a headache, but overall okay. What do you want me to do? Give you a detailed analysis from his fluid levels to his mental state?

Do not answer ever: No, I just want to know that he is not gone from your dismal care

You're worse then me and you know it

Do not answer ever: Says the one who is still in school and doesn't have a job

 

Karma turned his phone off, deciding to ignore any new messages, and went over to Nagisa. The bluenette seemed much more at ease now, his eyes closed as a contented sigh leaves his plump limps. Cerulean irises peeked out from a crack in the pale eyelids and gazed at Karma with an unreadable emotion swirling in the rich blue.

"You know Karma, I never asked you why you helped me," he casually asked, setting the tea cup on the saucer. A light blush began to bloom on the golden skin and after a moment of thinking for a answer, Karma replied.

"Gakushu called me about you and I wanted to go check on you, so I went and found you. Already explained why I brought you back here."

"Not fully, though," Nagisa mused, "It was so that people didn't harm me, however my death wouldn't really effect you. I have just caused you mystery and pain after all so wouldn't my harm just be to your benefit?"

Nagisa could see that his questions were pushing Karma's buttons as he attempted to think of an answer that didn't seem to obvious to whatever the red head was feeling, but why do you think that he was doing it? Other then it being amusing, it was sating his unending thirst for answers about this boy's life, and he was aware that it was wrong to be so infatuated with one such as Karma. He was a student, a minor, who shouldn't be caught up with people like himself. Karma would get hurt, he would stray to close to the flame and get burnt. Not one positive outcome ran through Nagisa's mind yet he pressed on anyway.

"Well... I mean, it would, for starters. Gakushu cares about you and if I didn't do anything then he would skin me alive. And also... you're my teacher, no matter how shitty it may sound, I want to see yo- I don't want to get another worse teacher."

Karma cringed at his own answer while delight sparkled in azure eyes. A satisfied smirked played on pale lips as Nagisa sat up, placing the saucer on the beside table.

"Is that so? Karma, do you trust me?"

This caught him off guard. He could see this conversation heading in a different direction to this, not something so... raw. It was almost as if Nagisa was displaying a more vulnerable, care free side of himself that nobody had seen before, and it was for Karma's eyes only. It made his chest flutter.

Absentmindedly, Karma nodded to confirm the statement, "With my life."

Nagisa sat up so that he was kneeling on pudgy thighs, the long t-shirt that he was stripped to barely came to above his knees making Karma blush. He had allowed Nagisa to remove a layer for comfort but forgot to anticipate seeing it himself.

"So if I was to do something... rash, you would allow me?" Nagisa inquired.

Karma shrugged his shoulders, the question sparking an internalised intrigue, "Depends."

Nagisa nodded and suddenly looked nervous, biting his lip. He was having second thoughts, doubt running through his mind as he gazed upon the hot boy in front of him. The fact that Karma was his student, a minor, as well as the possible repercussions of his actions was lingering like the plague, but he pushed the thought out as he threw caution into the wind.

The crackling fire in the corner of the room set an atmosphere, air snug around them, almost like an old movie. A sickly figure in the bed, a fire, their close one beside the bed, tension thick in the air.

With a deep inhale, Nagisa leaned up and closed the gap between him and Karma, crashing his lips to his.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this has some mild sexual content, but it skips over the full smut. If you want me to go back and write the smut into this chapter or do a future chapter of full smut, then comment and it'll happen. Thanks for reading, enjoy!

Karma's mind went hazy, all common sense went straight out of his ear, and all he could focus on was the lips on his own. It wasn't that he wasn't expecting this, it was bound to happen eventually with the way the conversation was heading and who he was, but still. And holy shit goddamn, they were so soft.

1 hit.

He couldn't help but reciprocate, their lips moving together in near perfect unison, a tangled mess of muddled feelings and passion. It was the perfect blend that made everything else melt into the background. 

2 hits.

All of Karma's muscles became lax as he leaned into the bluenette's grip, eyes slipping shut. Pleasure was sparking just from the minute contact, it was indescribable.

3 hits.

Meanwhile, Nagisa was enjoying the kiss a whole lot as well. Believe it or not, it was his first kiss that wasn't part of his job, and where he genuinely liked the other person. 

4 hits.

Sure, he liked Gakushu, but not in the way that the strawberry blonde wanted him to. It was confusing but now their lips clashed it all made sense.

5 hits.

Karma pressed himself further into Nagisa, draping a hand around his waist, moaning softly as Nagisa nibbled at his bottom lip for access, which was so happily provided. 

6 hits.

His lithe tongue moved into explore the wet cavern of Karma's mouth making the younger moan softly.

7 hits.

Their tongues intertwined like snakes in the wild, like dancers gracefully gliding across the stage in a beautiful ballet of desire and a hidden need.

8 hits.

It grew more heated and rougher as time went on, Karma began to breath heavily through his nose and he came closer, body practically flush with the older's. Nagisa pulled him closer so that he was next to his knees.

9 hits.

Karma's tan hand slithered up Nagisa's cheek and tangled itself in his fine blue locks, tugging lightly causing the bluenette a sudden surge of pleasure.

10 hits.

Everything seemed to slow down, yet speed up at the same time. Hands went underneath shirts, teeth nipped at lips, tongues fought for dominance yet Nagisa won with ease each time Karma would resist.

11 hits.

12 hits.

13 hits.

14 hits.

15 hits.

16 hits.

17.

18.

19\. 20.

21\. 22. 23. 

24\. 25. 26. 27.

They parted, lips still close to each other, panting heavily as they sucked deep gulps of warm air into their lungs, the crackling of the fire bringing them back into reality. Karma's skin was flushed a bright crimson, eyes glassy with need.

It was almost perfect, but then the realisation of what just happened sunk into his mind. He hastily and ungainly reeled back, stumbling off of the bed into a standing position, snatching his phone before running from the room. Nagisa was left stunned, only one thought running through his mind.

He fucked up. He fucked up big time.

Karma was going to call the police on him, tell him about his assassination career, about how he had 'forced himself' upon the younger. He had messed up his chances with the only person who had left him keening for more, even Kayano never made him feel like this. The thought of Karma hating him made Nagisa want to cry.

What he didn't expect was for Karma to come back in and lean on the doorway, the dumb struck look disappeared from his face, but so had the usual smug grin.

"Nagisa... why did you do that?" he asked.

Nagisa cocked his head to the side, sighing heavily as he down cast his gaze, "Karma, I... how do I say this. Look and listen closely because I am only going to say this once and no more."

"You make me feeling things that I have never felt with anyone before, ever, and I want to feel more. You're just such a... mystery. Like a jigsaw that I would happily spend the rest of my life figuring out, decoding the riddle. Never in my life before have I been at a loss for words or not known what to do but with you... it's common place. I guess what I am trying to say, before this gets too long-winded, is that I like you, Karma. A lot. More then I should."

By now, Nagisa's skin was flaming a hot pink in embarrassment, while Karma appeared emotionless, still processing the abrupt confession.

After a few minutes, Nagisa had the nerve to look up at the red head, only to be met with another pair of lips colliding with his own again. They were needy and desperate, but also a fair amount of emotion was leaking through the chapped lips of the younger.

Nagisa eagerly kissed back, feeling himself get pushed back onto the bed, and legs straddle his mid-section. It was just as intense as the earlier one, if not more, and it took Nagisa's breath away, which was extremely hard to do with his years of experiencing the strangest and most disturbing things that this world had to offer.

It was by no means the best technique, a mess of tongues and teeth and lips and skin, but it was so much more then anything. His senses were overloaded as Karma's hands rubbed his sides, exploring his hips with nimble, calloused fingers.

He moaned involuntarily when Karma's lips moved from on his own to his jawline, pressing light, open-mouthed kisses to Nagisa's neck. Ivory skin began to grow red with angry welts as he nipped and licked at the surface, littering marks all over his neck. After a bit, he found one spot that made Nagisa whine needily and buck his hips up.

"K-Karm-a, we s-houldn't, it's noT RIG- ahhh!" Nagisa's protests transcended into a moan when Karma ground down on him, moving one hand underneath his shirt to toy with the pink buds, smirking in satisfaction when he felt them harden underneath his fingers.

"Please, Nagisa, I need this."

Suddenly, Karma turned into a different person, and it broke Nagisa's heart. He was vulnerable, neglected and needy for affection. Golden eyes widened and tears accumulated in them, making them shine in the fire light.

"I am totally sure, I just need... I need you, please. Let me Nagisa."

The bluenette felt his weak resolve crumble at those words. He nodded and leaned up for a sweet, loving kiss, determination to help Karma feel loved flaring in his very bones. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but at that moment Nagisa couldn't give less of a fuck. If the police found him then he would already be arrested for murder, so what was this going to change?

"Of course Karma. I trust you."

 

 

The sunlight was far too intense for Karma to stay asleep as it invaded his sight, so he gave into his natural urges and opened his eyes. His bedroom ceiling was the first sight, however he soon felt a warm form pressed against his side, resting their head on his chest with their arms wrapped around his waist in a loving embrace.

Silk sheets pooled at the bottom of his tan torso and fine hair tickled his skin, causing him to look down at the person latched onto him. The sight left him breathless.

Porcelain skin littered with dark blemishes exposed a lean, cury frame, delicate cerulean hair spread across in a graceful arc. Plush lips were slightly parted, a sound the embodied serenity escaping the confines of his mouth, soft breaths hitting Karma's built torso. Lush lashes and pallid eyelids covered azure irises. Everything seemed to become still and all focus on the beauty next to him.

Nagisa looked like an angel on earth, the gentle sunlight highlighting his cheek bones and shimmering hair. He wished that he could stare at the sight forever, and wake up next to it each morning. Karma's hand hesitantly reached out and tucked a stray strand behind one of his ears,

"God... you're stunning..." he whispered to himself, eyes absorbing the sight in front of him. A part of him knew that they should get up soon but another part knew that he might never see Nagisa in this state again, peaceful and vulnerable. It was an internal battle between emotions and common sense, and common sense won out.

"Nagisa," Karma cooed, pressing light kisses to Nagisa's cheeks and forehead, "Nagisa, time to wake up."

The divine figure next to him shifted, the disruption eliciting lethargic grumbles of protest, before he still, making Karma sigh. He continued to adore Nagisa's face and card his hands carefully through the other's hair until pale eyelids cracked open to reveal aquamarine irises that sparkled with confusion and something else, unidentifiable. 

Nagisa whined softly under his breath and purred, nuzzling his head into Karma's strong hand, generating a slight chuckle.

"Come on Nagisa, we need to get up now," he prompted, removing his hand and sitting up. The bluenette whined again sluggishly, bringing a lithe arm from under the covers to rub his eyes with.

"'m sleepy, stay 'ere?" he muttered, settling back down. He yelped in surprise when Karma pressed his lips to Nagisa's in a passionate kiss, before melting into it, his mind seemingly catching up with the events that transpired.

He broke of the kiss, sat up hurriedly, almost knocking his head into Karma's, and dashed out of bed. Nagisa snatched his clothes from the drawers and began to hastily cloth himself.

"Nagisa, wait, what's the matter?" Karma, after having put on his boxers, placed a hand on the speedy bluenette's shoulder. Nagisa abandoned the action of putting on his shirt and spun on his heels, facing Karma. His resolve seemed to crumble, however was swiftly reconstructed as Nagisa opened his mouth.

"Karma... this is wrong, all of this. Look, I love you, I really do, but you don't feel the same way, and I couldn't do this to you. You don't want to get associated with me, dragged into my life. I'm your teacher for crying out loud. And plus I have some loose ends I need to resolve, oh God Karasuma is going have my head-"

Nagisa's rambling was cut off by Karma's chapped but soft lips. He stiffened, before pulling away and turning around, slipping his shirt on.

"Look, Karma, this won't work. Thanks for helping me, please forget-"

"So this is it then? No chance, no attempts to make this work. Nagisa, if I didn't feel the same way then last night wouldn't have happened. Please, I need this, and I think you do too. After those confessio-"

"What did I say? Oh God, I fucked up badl-"

"Nagisa, it saddens me too see you like this."

Both of the stopped at that and just looked at each other, realisation creeping into their brains. Karma and Nagisa, usually calm, cool, collected, untouchable people who didn't react, were close to breaking point. They were open, vulnerable, like timid and defenseless animals against a lion, however that lion was just as frightened.

Nagisa paused his movements towards the door and embraced Karma, closing his eyes and he wrapped his arms around his build. They separated shortly after, and a silence descended upon them, not awkward but an unsure one. Like unsteady dancers finding their rhythm.

"I'll go make some tea and then we can talk about this, okay?" Karma proposed, to which Nagisa nods in agreement.

"But use nice tea, not the shit from yesterday. Tastes like bath water."

Karma produced an airy chuckle and kissing Nagisa's forehead and grabbing his trousers from the floor, exiting the room.

Nagisa wandered over to the bed and sat down, processing everything. It had happened so fast that he didn't have time to comprehend any of it. Part of him wishes that it hadn't happened, that they weren't in this sticky situation, however the majority loved it.

He knew it was wrong, oh so wrong, that there was going to be hardly any approving eyes. There would be challenges and face peril for the other, it was in Nagisa's job description. But he wanted to take the leap. All he could do was hope and pray that once he had explained his points, that Karma had come to a mutual feeling.


End file.
